


Kingpin

by Ainasaurus_rex



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prison, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Eventual Smut, Fanart, Innocent Dipper Pines, Insane Bill Cipher, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Bill Cipher, Prison, Updating the tags as I go, framed!dipper, kingpin!bill, some chapters are just fanart, the fanart is also good i promise im confident in my abilities lmao, theres nsfw fanart now smh, this fic is pure self indulgence, you will fall in love with pyronica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 34,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainasaurus_rex/pseuds/Ainasaurus_rex
Summary: When Dipper Pines finds himself to be the scapegoat for arson and burglary he's thrown into the harsh, cruel environment that a prison provides. Just when he thinks his life can't get any worse, a certain kingpin can't seem to keep his eyes off of him.orthe absolute big brain fucking fic idea that hit me like a truck and i cant believe no ones written this yetalso includes a lot of fanart from yours truly
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 716
Kudos: 1222





	1. Hello?

**Author's Note:**

> DEADASS THE IDEA CAME TO ME WHILE I WAS BROWSING KIDS MOVIES ON NETFLIX LIKE BAM HIT ME HARD I HAVE SO MUCH INSPIRATION FOR THIS FIC NOW HELP ME OMG
> 
> anyway I need yall to be as invested in this shit as I am its gonna be good I promise

Dipper had no idea how he ended up where he was currently. At that moment in time, he was being led down a hallway that was lit by flickering fluorescent lights by a guard. He had left his belongings at a front desk beforehand so he lost any comfort of being able to hold on to any familiar objects. The guard stopped him at a room and unlocked the door, and pushed him roughly inside, causing Dipper to stumble.

He was already almost shaking from fear and anxiety. He was then told to stand still as he would be patted down.

The guard gave him a sickening grin, “Try not to enjoy this too much.”

Dipper could feel disgust coiling in his gut as he processed what he had been told. How could he possibly enjoy this?

Once the guard was done with the pat-down he was told to strip. He stood stock-still, unable to move as was commanded. He was broken out of his trance however when the guard barked at him to hurry up because he ‘didn’t have all day’.

Quickly he began to rid himself of his clothing and put on the orange jumpsuit that he was given. Since it was a one size fits all kind of deal with the thing, he grimaced as the sleeves fell past his hands slightly and noted that he would need to roll up the pant legs so they wouldn’t scuff the floor. 

While he was rolling up his sleeves he was handed a pair of slip-on shoes that were thankfully his size. He had barely finished rolling the second sleeve when he was ushered out of the room and into another hallway. As they neared the exit door he could hear people bustling around and talking.

Dipper swallowed thickly and felt his nerves spike once again. How was he ever going to get out of this place alive? He was roughly pushed forward again by the guard. The guard then unlocked the door and he was let out into the area that held all of the cells. 

Since it was already night time by the time he had arrived everyone was already in their cells, presumably sleeping. He had just hoped that whoever he would be sharing a cell with wouldn’t be an insane lunatic and try to kill him in his sleep. He prayed to whatever god that might be out there that he would have a sane person to accompany him.

Soon enough the guard stopped and caused Dipper to almost run into his back at the abruptness. The guard took out his keys and unlocked the cell door, roughly shoving Dipper inside. There was no mercy at any twist and turn it seemed. Of course there wouldn’t be.

Dipper turned to look at the bed that was currently occupied and saw a slumbering figure with jet black hair. His breathing was slow and even which indicated he was asleep. ‘Good’ he thought, he didn’t need to deal with anyone so soon. He was absolutely terrified of what was to come in the morning.

He slowly made his way towards the empty cot and sat down. His eyes started to water and he could feel fat tears rolling down his cheeks in no time. He sniffled, the weight of what just happened beginning to hit him. What was he going to do? He hadn’t even done anything wrong! He was just framed! But what could he do about it?

The brunette brought a hand to his mouth and sobbed quietly, hoping not to awaken the other occupant of the cell. Why did he have to be so stupid? Why did he have to be so trusting? Of course they weren’t friends! Of course they just wanted to use him as a scapegoat!

He laid down on the bed and curled in on himself, trying to make himself seem as small as possible. He could still feel fresh, hot tears running down his face. He hated this. He didn’t deserve any of this. Why did the world seem to hate him? What would he do without Mabel by his side? How was he even going to survive this experience?

Thoughts kept racing through his head endlessly. But he knew one thing for certain, he couldn’t give up on himself so soon. He sniffed a bit and made a determined face. He would get back to his beloved sister no matter what. He would survive, if not for himself then he would survive for Mabel.

Clutching onto these thoughts his tears slowly dried and he could feel himself drift off into slumber. He uncurled from himself slightly as his body relaxed. He would need all the energy he could gather to face tomorrow, he was sure of it. Dipper Pines would get through this. He needed to. He absolutely had to.

Dipper awoke to the sound of metal clanging and he immediately jerked up, nerves going haywire. He could hear his cellmate muttering something unintelligible and slowly rise himself. For the first time, he had a clear view of who he would be sharing his cell with. The other man had choppy bangs that came down to cover his right eye and many piercings adorning both of his ears. He had some slight scruff on his chin and a smattering of pimples on his face, along with deep bags under his eyes from what Dipper assumed was a lack of sleep.

Groggily the other man turned towards Dipper and his eyes widened somewhat, “Yo who the fuck are you?”

Dipper shrank under the man’s somewhat angry tone, “I’m Dipper.. I’m your new cellmate…” He said hesitantly.

The black-haired man sobered a little, “Alright whatever then, my name is Robbie,” he said gruffly.

There was a beat of silence between them before the guard came and clanged on their cell bars with his baton telling them to ‘Get off their lazy asses’. Once the guard left Robbie once again turned towards his companion, his eyes sparkling with curiosity.

“Well, what are you in for?” he asked.

“Me? I got framed for arson and burglary…” Dipper sighed, almost disappointed with himself.

“That’s not too bad, I’m in here for attempted murder,” Robbie said, an almost air of pride surrounding him.

Dipper pressed himself into the wall in fear and an attempt to add distance between himself and the other man.

“A-attempted murder?” he asked shakily.

Robbie simply turned to stare out of the bars in a bored manner, “Yea my girlfriend tried to break up with me so I tried to kill her,” he said simply, as if giving Dipper the time of day. “You said you were framed?” He questioned.

The brunette froze up again but still answered him hesitantly, “Yes, I was… but why would you want to kill your girlfriend over something like that?” He asked incredulously.

The other man scowled, “Well if I can’t have her then no one can,” he paused and met Dipper’s wide mocha eyes, “so you don’t belong here then?”

Dipper shook his head no and opened his mouth to respond when their cell door opened automatically. Robbie swung his legs over the side of his bed and made his way towards the open door, pausing and turning around to address Dipper before he left completely.

“You comin or what?” He motioned towards the hall.

The shorter hesitated, “Where are we going?” he asked.

Robbie just narrowed his eyes in annoyance, “We’re going home, no dingus we’re going to get breakfast,” he said.  
The brunette made an ‘O’ shape with his mouth and moved to get off of his cot. Once Robbie had seen that the younger was following him, they made their way towards what Dipper assumed to be the cafeteria. After all, they were getting breakfast were they not?

Dipper nervously glanced around and never in his 20 years of life had he thought he would end up here. He looked at all the people coming out of their cells and heading towards the same direction. He locked eyes with some of the guards who were standing by and they all shot him glares, looking at him as if he were scum at the bottom of their shoes. He repressed the urge to cry again, he certainly wasn’t about to cry in front of all these people.

Once they had reached their destination he followed Robbie to the line where people were getting their food. He grabbed a tray from the stack that was presented at the beginning of the line and moved to stand behind the taller man. As he looked around he could see that many people were sitting in groups and seemed familiar with one another.

Robbie caught his eye and snorted, “This is just like high school honestly, everyone has their own cliques and there are of course ‘popular’ people.”

Dipper raised his eyebrows at the statement, “What do you mean popular people?”

The taller raised his hand and pointed towards a group of 5 people, “You see those people over there? They’re the ones who hold the most power, so they would be what you can consider as popular,” he stated.

The brunette glanced over to the group, there was a woman with hot pink hair that was cut into a long mohawk, a man with striking faded purple hair, a rather muscly looking olive-toned man, and a shorter, tubbier looking fellow that was bald.

What really caught his attention, however, was the tanned half blonde half dark brunette man seated in the middle of them all. He had liquid amber colored eyes that were pointed and striking, he was also sporting a rather wide grin that was dripping with malice. They made eye contact and Dipper couldn’t help but hold his breath as he had never felt so intimidated before in his life. When warm gold met soft mocha they widened a fraction before amusement and curiosity sparkled to life inside his eyes.

Dipper looked away as fast as he could and turned towards Robbie again with wide eyes and terror running rampant in his veins.

“W-why are they the most powerful?” He asked tentatively. If he was being honest with himself he wasn’t quite sure that he wanted to know the answer. Curiosity killed the cat after all, but satisfaction brought it back.

Robbie hesitated, unsure if he was going to tell the younger one the truth, before deciding that it would be best that he know, “You see the blonde there in the middle? He’s actually a well known and feared kingpin, he runs one of the largest gangs here in the states.”

And here he thought that he wouldn’t be able to get even more fearful, his heart was racing like he had just brushed with death himself. Of course he didn’t but Dipper thought to himself that he might as well have considering he just locked eyes with someone who could easily have him killed.

They moved their way up the line occasionally getting something from one of the workers to put on their plate. Today’s breakfast seemed to be waffles, although they weren’t the fluffy well made Mabel waffles he was used to, these would have to do he supposed. At the end of the line, he grabbed a small pre-packaged square of butter and a few packets of syrup, along with a fork, and milk.

He saw Robbie do the same thing and he followed the taller man to a table where one other person was sitting. Said person had shockingly platinum blonde hair, nearing the color white that was fixed in an almost pompadour esque style. He seemed to be only a bit taller than Dipper although he couldn’t really tell since he was sitting down.

Once they had reached the table Robbie promptly sat in front of the blonde and gave him a short ‘Good morning’ greeting.

The tallest of the 3 took a bite of his waffles before speaking again, this time to introduce his new cellmate, “Gideon, meet Dipper, he’s my new cellmate.”

The man, Gideon, turned to look at Dipper with a thoughtful expression, “Nice to meet ya, Dipper,” he spoke with a thick southern accent.

Dipper seemed hesitant to respond, after all, he didn’t want to get comfortable with criminals, but he decided against it in favor of not wanting to be rude, “Hello, it’s er, nice to meet you too, Gideon,” he said.

That’s where their conversation ended. While Dipper ate his breakfast in silence his companions lapsed into comfortable casual conversation. Although he felt left out, he didn’t voice his opinion on the matter. He was used to it. This happened his entire life so of course he would be used to it.

He could suddenly feel his skin prickling. It felt like someone was watching him. He didn’t really want to know who but he glanced around nervously anyway. When he looked to his right his wide doe eyes met liquid gold once more. This time he couldn’t find it in himself to look away. He was frozen in place, like a deer caught in headlights.

The blonde simply tilted his head a little and gave Dipper a wide smile filled with razor-sharp teeth. He could feel a shiver run down his back as he stared on. The man screamed nothing but danger. He could almost smell the trouble that he would certainly bring. The blonde turned to whisper something into the purple haired man’s ear, his eyes never leaving Dipper’s own wide mocha ones.

It didn’t take a genius to figure out that Dipper was in for something deep.


	2. Fanart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like the trash i am i couldnt help but draw smth for this

if anybody wants to see the speedpaint for this too ill link it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ReOR6w32OQ&feature=youtu.be)


	3. Fresh Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i couldnt help myself im updating a few days earlier than I intended to EEEE I'm having SO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS

When Dipper could finally tear his eyes away from Bill’s he was met with the curious and concerned stares from Robbie and Gideon respectively. Their gazes only made anxiety churn in his gut once more, but he tried to calm himself. After all what did only 2 shared passing glances mean? His attempts however were all in vain as he could still feel the blonde’s gaze on him.

Robbie spoke up first, “Dude, what did you do?”

Dipper shot him an apprehensive look, “I didn’t do anything!” He said defensively.

Gideon sighed, “Well clearly ya must have done something to catch that psycho’s attention.”

“I just got here last night, what could I have possibly done wrong?” Dipper asked, he was getting more and more nervous.

The tallest of the 3 hummed, “Who knows, maybe you just existing is rubbing him the wrong way.”

Dipper paled at that, there was no way that was possible right? He didn’t have much of a presence after all, “Do you really think so..?” His voice grew quiet as he trailed off.

“Ya honestly never know with him, he’s completely unpredictable. Kind of insane, really,” Gideon mused aloud.

The brunette turned his gaze towards the ground and clenched his hands in his lap, “What did I even do to deserve this sort of trouble..?” He mumbled, he could feel tears start to prick his eyes but he once again refused to cry in public.

“Well we don’t really know if he’s out to get you yet so you can relax a little,” Robbie said comfortingly.

The statement made Dipper feel slightly better, albeit not a lot but it was still something.

“Knowing my luck it’ll probably be a worst case scenario,” Dipper said glumly.

“Trust me you do not want to think of any worst case scenarios with Bill Cipher,” Robbie said in a warning tone.

Gideon piped in, “He’s not called the monster of the falls for no reason.”

Dipper raised his eyebrows, “W-why is he called that?”  
Robbie’s gaze darkened, “You don’t really want to know, he’s done some really fucked up shit, dude.”

Dipper swallowed, he could feel his heart racing ten thousand miles per minute, “If I don’t want to know that then why ‘of the falls’?” He asked.

“Well that’s where he came from, Gravity Falls. It’s also rumored that that’s where his base is,” Gideon answered thoughtfully.

Suddenly they all heard one of the guards yelling that breakfast was now over and that it was time to start the daily activities. Their conversation would have to be cut short it seemed. They could pick it up another time.

Dipper looked around panicked, wondering what it was he was supposed to be doing as everyone got up.

Gideon shot him a pitying look, “We’re supposed to start our ‘jobs’ now, Dipper. Just go find one of the guards and they’ll assign you to a place to work,” he said.

The brunette just nodded slowly, his anxiety spiking once more as he bid his companions goodbye and made his way over to one of the guards.

He could feel his steps get heavier as he approached the uniformed man. God, how was he going to do this? It’s bad enough he had social anxiety, but now he was in a prison and all of the guards probably hated them. They have no reason to hate me of course, Dipper thought. After all he HAD been framed. But no one knew that, to them he was just another piece of scum locked in this hell hole.

He steeled himself and swallowed his nerves as the guard took notice that he was approaching him.

“What is it, what do you want?” The guard barked out at him.

Dipper tried not to cringe away at the harsh tone of voice that the guard had given him and instead followed through with what he was meant to do in the first place.

“I was told to ask where I’m being assigned for jobs?” It came out more of a question than a statement due to his apprehensiveness.

The guard tsked, “Follow me,” he stated and turned around to walk away.

Dipper followed along quietly behind him and the guard turned around every so often to check that he was still behind him, either that or he was trying to make sure that the small brunette didn’t try to shank him. They stopped when they reached a small office and the guard unlocked the door and waited for Dipper to come inside. Once he was inside he promptly shut the door once more and addressed the other person in the room.

“New inmate, needs to be assigned a job,” the guard said gruffly.

The other person in the room, a woman with short blonde hair peered at him through her glasses and made no move to respond. All she did was get up from her chair and go to grab a clipboard that was hanging on the wall to her right. She flipped through the papers every few seconds, her eyes scanning over the pages quickly before she paused on the 3rd to last page.

“They need more hands in the laundry room, send him there.” Her voice was clipped, as if their mere presence there was testing her patience. Then as an afterthought Dipper added that she probably was annoyed at them.

“Yes ma’am,” The guard replied and shooed Dipper out of the room.  
They made their way down the halls to where Dipper’s new “job” was located. They passed a series of doors and went into 3 different hallways before stopping and going down a flight of stairs which led to a heavy metal door. The guard pushed the door open and turned to face the brunette.

“I sure hope you remember where this place is cus I’m sure as hell not showing you again. You are to come here after breakfast every single day after breakfast. I’m sure you can find someone to show you what you’re supposed to do, now sram.” The guard said harshly.

Dipper could only find it in himself to nod and try to remember the path that they had taken once they passed the cafeteria, before moving to walk through the door that the guard held open.

Once inside he could see that there were many people working, hauling clothes, folding them, and working the machines. Many of the people were inmates, but he could see a few guards littered about as well as professionals which worked the machines. Dipper could guess as to why this was, they clearly didn’t trust the prisoners to operate the machines and he couldn’t blame them. He wouldn’t trust anyone here either.

He wanted to see if any of his companions from before were here. While he knew it was silly to think that they would be he couldn’t bring himself to tamp down his little bit of hope at not being alone. His eyes scanned the crowds and he was disappointed to find that he was, in fact, all alone. He took a few deep breaths and willed himself not to have a breakdown, the completely new environment that he was thrown into was really getting to him.

Suddenly Dipper felt someone smack his back and greet him, “Look at you! Fresh blood!” He heard a feminine voice say.

He turned around to face the woman he had seen before that was sitting with Bill. The familiar hot pink mohawk was definitely her most striking feature and he definitely didn’t know how he had missed her in the crowd.

He was so close to just shutting down, his knees were shaking and he didn’t know if he could stand from the absolute sheer amount of fear that was coursing through his veins. He looked up at her with wide eyes and his mouth went dry as he tried to speak. Fuck, he really didn’t want to get involved with Bill in any way possible.

“Wh-what did y-you need from m-me?” He asked shakily.

The pinkette turned to grin down at him, it was completely unsettling, “Well, you looked a little lonely all by yourself just standing here so I’m going to take it upon myself to show you the ropes and take you under my wing!” She said excitedly.

Dipper seemed skeptical, what could she possibly gain out of doing that for him?

“W-Well why would you even want t-to help me?” He pressed on even if his head was swimming from anxiety.

She glanced around the room in a bored manner, “Oh no particular reason,” she turned back to him and smiled once more, just as equally unnerving as the last time, “well maybe cus you just look so cute!” She squealed and pinched his cheeks like a child.

The brunette could feel annoyance bubble up in his chest right alongside the worry and shook himself out of her grasp. “I-I’m not cute!” He mustered up enough courage to say.

The pinkette hummed, “Whatever helps you sleep at night, doll.”

There was a moment of silence between the two as they stood in the middle of the hustle and bustle of the activities of the other inmates before she opened her mouth to speak again.

“Well where are my manners!” She gasped. “My name is Pyronica! And you might be..?” She trailed off.

Dipper hesitated, he wasn’t sure if he could trust her but at the same time he didn’t want to test her limits, so he ended up responding anyway. “My name is Dipper…” He mumbled under his breath.

Pyronica’s eyes narrowed at him, she hadn’t quite caught what he had said, “You need to speak up, sweetie I can’t hear you.”  
“My name is Dipper.” He said a bit louder and with more conviction.

Her smile returned after what seemed like not even a second after it fell, “See that wasn’t so bad now was it?”

He wanted to say that yes, indeed it had been that bad but refrained from doing so, afraid of what the consequences might be, so he simply just nodded his head. He was determined to play this the easy way and he hoped if he just agreed with everything that she said, nothing bad would befall upon him.

“You’re gunna stick with me and we’re gunna fold laundry, okay?” She asked, in a brighter mood than ever.

Dipper nodded once again and he followed her to one of the empty folding stations. It was like one big assembly line with many people working on folding the many clothes. There were steel tables that were bolted to the floor along with steel chairs that were unsurprisingly also bolted to the floor. He assumed that this was because they didn’t want the inmates to move them, or throw them and use them as a weapon, he thought darkly.

He was shaken out of his thoughts when Pyronica motioned for him to sit down. He eyed her warily and slowly made his way to the empty chair beside her.

“I’m almost 100% sure that you know how to fold clothes so I’m not going to be explaining that. But when you’re done folding you hand it off to me and I’ll send it down the line so it can go in the proper pile,” she said cheerily, which Dipper thought was weird. Who the heck would be happy in a prison?

He just grumbled out a response, not trusting his voice to speak louder than necessary or longer than necessary for that matter, his nerves were still going haywire. “Yea, sure thing.”

It was only then that it struck him how odd Pyronica’s presence was in this part of the prison. After all, aren’t women and men supposed to be seperated? Before he could stop himself he blurted out his question to her, “Hey, aren’t you kinda not supposed to be here? Cus you’re like a girl and everything..?” He trailed off unsure of what to do with himself, why was he asking in the first place? Why couldn’t he just mind his own goddamn business?

Her smile never dropped from her face, however it did waver somewhat, “I was born a boy and to them I still am,” she replied rather solemnly.

The sentence hit Dipper like a truck and he could only mumble out a surprised “Oh,” before turning to his front and starting to fold the piles of clothes that were laid in front of him. He really shouldn’t have asked, he thought to himself. It would have been so much better if he never asked. Why did he have to be so curious? It was clear that this was a subject that still had some effect over her. He was really regretting his decisions up until that point. But as much as he regretted it, he knew that there was no way to take it back.

Distantly he could hear the door opening and closing but it hadn’t registered in his mind.It wasn’t until he could hear footsteps getting closer to him and a buzz of people suddenly chattering that he knew something happened.

When he turned to look around the room to what had caused the stall in everyone’s work, he was met with two hands gripping his shoulders. He looked up at the person who held him and his doe eyes widened once again as they met molten caramel. The same razor sharp grin.

“Hello, pine tree.”


	4. Fanart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> badabing badaboom dip for the chip i could not help myself and I drew dipper to go along with bill

i got a speedpaint for this up [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pZIQJTHzVRA&feature=youtu.be) if anyone wants to see that


	5. Buddies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tHIS CHAPTER WROTE ITSELF AND I COULDNT RESIST UPDATING SO HERE U GO   
> thank you to everyone who commented, sent kudos, and all that fun stuff I really appreciate u guys! it makes me wanna keep writing and drawing yall are so sweet  
> anyway enjoy the chapter [:

Dipper gulped. He couldn’t bring himself to move at all, much less respond to the madman. He was shaking in his seat. What the heck was up with the nickname pine tree? No he shouldn’t be worrying about that, what he should be worrying about is what this man wanted from him.

He gathered up all the courage that he could when he realized that he wasn’t going to leave him alone until he got a response, “Y-yes?” He winced at the stutter and prayed that Bill wouldn’t mind it.

To his surprise he was met with a chuckle, “Geez kid! You look like I’m about to kill you or something!” He emphasized his words by dragging a finger across Dipper’s throat menacingly. “Now while that would be fun, it would be such a shame if our dear sapling died so early.” He turned to look at the pink haired woman seated beside Dipper. “Isn’t that right Py?”

Pyronica let out a coo, “Of course! It would really be a damn shame!” She tsked.

The brunette had to hold back a sob at the conversation, while he knew that he was safe for now, his well being was always on the table for these people to play with. It was lost on him at how they couldn’t give him mercy and just leave him alone. The sheer amount of panic that was coursing through him felt like boiling water running through his body. He just hoped that he would go away soon enough.

Bill brought one of his hands up to Dipper’s cheek and patted lightly, “Don’t you worry kid! I won’t kill ya!” He said light heartedly.

Dipper couldn’t bring himself to believe his words. He was definitely not going to trust some psycho, he thought.

At Dipper’s disbelieving gaze, Bill narrowed his eyes and gripped tighter onto the brunette. “Y’know it would do you good to believe me, I don’t like to tell lies.” He drawled.

Pyronica spoke up, “It would also do you good to respond to him verbally, Dipper,” she said helpfully.

Did he really have to? His nerves did not feel like they would allow him to speak at all, but he did try to. “O-okay.” He winced once again at the voice crack. He was mortified, here he was a 20 year old grown adult and his voice still cracked.

Bill just laughed at him, “Right then,” he turned back to Pyronica, “I came here to give you this.” He stuck his hand into his pocket before pulling out a neatly folded up piece of paper and handed it to her. “You know the drill.”

She scoffed and took the paper and stuffed it into her own pocket to read later, “Course I do, how long have I been with you huh?”

The blonde seemed to think for a moment, bringing his hand up to his face in a questioning manner. “Oh I dunno, I think it’s been around 4 years now huh?”

“Exactly, now off you go Mr. Cipher, you’re scaring my new friend,” she said in a chiding manner, as if she was talking to a child.

Bill cackled, “Isn’t that a good thing?” He asked, before promptly turning around and walking out the door he came in.

Dipper let out a breath that he didn’t even know that he was holding. His shoulders sagged in relief and ached slightly at the tight grip the blonde had had on him. He was thankful that he left, that was by far one of the most terrifying if not the most terrifying first meeting that he had ever experienced. He was just glad that it was over now. Hopefully he wouldn’t have another run in with him again, but seeing as how he and Pyronica seemed close, he doubted that would be likely.

Pyronica turned back to face her work, “Don’t worry about him, when he said he wouldn’t kill you he meant it.” She said somewhat comfortingly to him.

The brunette simply looked at her with a face of apprehension, “That’s good to know… I guess.”

“Of course it’s good to know! Knowing you’re not on Cipher’s black list is a dream come true! After all dying by his hands is what I think a fate worse than death is.” She stated happily, obviously unaffected by the dark undertones of her statement.

Dipper shuddered at what she said, he would definitely have to avoid getting on his bad side. He really didn’t want to know what happened to the people that offended the man. Obviously nothing good, he thought.

He began to get curious again, “Do you know why he called me pine tree?” He asked.

Pyronica stole a glance at him before resuming her work, “Well obviously it’s because you smell like pine trees,” she said.

His eyes widened in surprise, he would’ve thought that his cologne would’ve worn off by now but it seemed that it hadn’t. He made a mental reminder to himself to tell Mabel of this interesting fact once he saw her, after all she was the one who had gotten it for him in the first place.

He grew sad again thinking about his sister. What would she be doing right now? She was probably worried sick about him. He knew that she would be visiting him sometime soon, but he had no idea when. He could feel tears pricking his eyes once more at the thought of his beloved sister. It hadn’t even been 24 hours, yet he missed her more than words could describe. He felt a gaping hole in his heart when he realized that he would most likely be parted from her for a while. She was his rock, what was he supposed to do without her?

Before he could stop himself, he could feel the hot tears running down his cheeks. He tried to wipe them away and focus on the work that was in front of him, but he couldn’t help the small sob that escaped his trembling lips as he cried. He didn’t want to be here. He didn’t deserve to be here.

Pyronica looked over, alarmed at the sob, she could immediately feel pity and sympathy course through her at the poor sight. Dipper was trying desperately to hide the fact that he was crying and was wiping away tears every so often. He was sniffling and she could see the pain that was haunting him in his wide doe eyes. She felt bad for him.

She stood up from her place and wrapped Dipper into a warm embrace. That made him seem to cry harder, so she attempted to pull away a little bit but was surprised to find that Dipper was clinging onto her. She brought him closer and could feel him shaking as sobs wracked through his small form. She could feel his tears seep into the fabric of her shoulder, thoroughly wetting it, but she paid it no mind. Pyronica comforted him as best she could, she rubbed his back soothingly as he cried.

“It’s okay, you’re gunna be okay,” she said softly.

Dipper clung onto her even harder, he felt like his heart was breaking into a million tiny pieces. He didn’t think that he could pick the pieces up. What was the point? He was stuck here. The sheer amount of pain that bloomed in his chest as he thought about his fate only made him cry harder. Why did things have to turn out this way? He didn’t do anything wrong.

Pyronica pulled away from him slightly and wiped the tears from his eyes, “C’mon kid I can’t have you having a meltdown on me so soon.” She said a faint smile ghosting her lips.

The brunette sniffled a few more times and tried to control his hiccuping sobs. Having a breakdown wouldn’t do anyone any good, he thought. He wiped the remaining tears from his face and steeled himself, he would be strong for Mabel. He had to be. He had to get back to her in one piece, just the way he left. Anything for Mabel.

He sniffed once again and laughed, “Sorry about that.”

She smiled at him and pet his hair soothingly before going back to her seat. “No problem sweetie, we all get like that sometimes.”

“Yea..” he trailed off, a sad smile on his face.

She stared at him for a bit before asking, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Dipper hesitated, he wasn’t sure if confiding in a stranger would be the smartest decision, but she did comfort him, a fact for which he would be grateful for.

Against his better judgement he began to relay his troubles, “Yea, sorry I was just thinking about my sister and how worried she’d be right now. And also how I really haven’t done anything to be here. It’s all my fault for being kinda stupid, really.” He sighed.

“Yea I’m sure your sister must be worried sick, but she’ll be fine.” She paused, “But y’know how it is, you do the crime you do the time.” She laughed lightly

Dipper smiled at her again, “That’s the thing though, I didn’t even do the crime.”

Pyronica looked at him, bewildered, “Then why are you in here?”

The brunette looked at his hands, “I was the scapegoat for my former co-workers, technically I’m in here for arson and burglary,” he stated sadly.

She could feel rage bubble up in her chest, she was strangely protective over him, even if they had just met. “Those shit stains!” She cried angrily.

Dipper looked up, surprised at her sudden outburst and laughed, “Why do you seem even angrier than me?”

It was at that moment that she decided she would do anything to keep a smile on his face, this kid was too good for this world. “You should be way angrier! How dare they do that to you?!” She said indignantly.

“I guess the world is just never fair,” he said sardonically.

“Fuck the world then!” She threw her arms up into the air angrily and Dipper once again, laughed at her antics.

“Yea! Fuck the world!” He threw his hands up as well and they both dissolved into a fit of giggles.

For the first time in a long time, Dipper had thought that he made a friend. Even if his new friend was a criminal, that didn’t stop him from being thankful that he wasn’t alone in this cruel new world.

The rest of their time passed by in idle chatter while they folded. He learned that Pyronica transitioned when she was around the age of 16 and that she was currently 28. He learned that she grew up in a loving home before she realized that she wanted to transition and that her family had casted her out. He found out that she joined up with Bill once she was 24. He had come to find out that she was stuck in prison for arson, she set fire to a small store.

He told her some things about his life as well, how he grew up with his twin sister Mabel and the grunkle Stan and Ford. She had laughed when he explained what a grunkle was to her. He told her how well he did in school and how he didn’t have many friends, to which she just smiled and told him that he had her now. He was really starting to like her. He told her stories of his mundane life and she would nod along and add input where it was required. He liked talking to her, she listened to him well.

Dipper was in the middle of telling her about his first time drinking Mabel juice when the guards yelled at them that it was time to get a move on to lunch. He glanced around nervously before Pyronica slung an arm through his and guided him to move towards the door that he came through in the beginning. He continued his story, not minding the physical contact, he was comfortable around the pinkette now.

The pair made their way with the other inmates towards the cafeteria, they were laughing and joking the whole way down. They got into line together and continued their easy conversation. Today’s lunch was spaghetti and meatballs. Dipper didn’t think it was too bad, in fact it smelled totally fine.

As they walked up further into the line they grabbed their plates and loaded food onto them before stopping at the end and grabbing their utensils and water cups to drink from. Dipper realized that he would have to seperate from Pyronica as she made her way towards the table where Bill and his gang were seated.

He glanced around, quickly spotting his cellmate and the light blonde from earlier, he cleared his throat awkwardly, “Sorry Py, I’m, um, gunna go sit with my cellmate and stuff..” He trailed off, not knowing how she would respond to this sudden development.

Her eyes widened slightly before nodding, “Yea sure go ahead! We’ll catch up sometime later then?” She seemed surprisingly okay with it.

He nodded at her, “Yea of course!”

And with that they parted ways as they made their way to their separate tables. 

Once Dipper sat down he was bombarded by questions from Robbie.

“Dude, how come you’re so chummy with Bill’s right hand girl? Where did you even find the time to become that close? What if she’s planning something with you? How do you know you can trust her?” He said rapid fire.

“Woah Robbie, chill, one question at a time,” he said warily.

“First of all what the heck? She’s Bill’s right hand girl? I work with her in the laundry room. I’m sure she’s not planning something with me. And I’m 80% sure that I can trust her.” He replied to all of his questions.

“Whatever man, if you get killed it’s not my fault, I warned you,” he stated.

Dipper had a flashback to his previous encounter with Bill, and he shuddered when he heard the man cackle from across the cafeteria.

“You sure did…” He trailed off.


	6. Fanart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so what im thinking is that this is bills signature jacket when he's not in prison

speedpaint is up [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TSwJ7D8hUQw&feature=youtu.be) if u wanna see that for some reason


	7. Fanart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if these annoy you but i couldn't help myself when I realized that I hadn't drawn them together so here is that

he likes messin around,, speedpaint is up [here](youtube.com/watch?v=cx1frArrAtc&t=27s) if anyone wants to see that


	8. Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i honestly really like how this chapter turned out lmk what u think!

Just as Dipper began eating, Gideon started up conversation again.

“Y’know, Pines, this could be beneficial for you. Hangin’ round one of Bill’s closest people could get you in with him,” Gideon said thoughtfully.

The brunette grimaced at the thought of getting close to Bill, “Thanks, but no thanks, I don’t really wanna get close to that psycho.” Dipper said, popping a meatball into his mouth.

Robbie grumbles beside him, “I will admit, the thought of being in Bill’s good graces is quite appealing. Maybe this is a good thing.”

Just as the sentence came out of his mouth, there was a loud slam that silenced the whole cafeteria. Dipper turned to where the sound came from and found Bill looking furiously at a now unconscious man at a different table than he was originally. It was obvious that Bill had done the man harm, but when a guard ran up and asked what had happened, a barrage of different people claimed that they had been the one who had done it to him.

The guard looked frustrated but picked one of the random people who had claimed they had done it. The guard took the inmate roughly by the arm and started shoving him towards a hallway that was marked with a sign that said ‘Solitary’. He could clearly see that this guy was going to be put into solitary confinement. He had seen it before on shows and it was never pleasant, he felt bad for the guy, but if he didn’t want to go there then he shouldn’t have volunteered himself as tribute so to speak.

Dipper thought that this was extremely strange though, why the hell would anyone want to cover for him? He stared at the blonde, he looked absolutely livid, his eyes were crackling to life with raw emotion. He idly wondered what had made him so angry.

All too abruptly he was again meeting those furious orbs. He felt his breath constrict in his throat. It was the kind of look that a wolf gave a rabbit when it had it cornered. He felt exactly like how prey would feel caught by the predator. His whole being froze up and he didn’t know what to do. He felt sick to his stomach with fear.

In an instant, Bill’s gaze traveled elsewhere and he stalked back to his table and sat down with aggression peeking through all of his actions. Dipper breathed a sigh of relief and slowly turned back to his own tablemates.

He opened his mouth to speak but Robbie beat him to the punch, “I take it back, I forgot how bad his anger issues are,” he stated shakily.

Dipper disregarded that statement, “What in the absolute FUCK, was that?” He questioned, he realized he was breathing hard from all the tension he had experienced. Never in his life had he met someone so terrifying.

Gideon was the one to answer him, “That was one of Bill’s tantrums I’m assuming.”

The brunette scoffed at him, unbelieving, “There was no way that that was just a tantrum, he full-on knocked a guy out!” 

“Yea that was definitely a tantrum compared to what he does when he’s actually angry,” Robbie responded, looking nervous.

Dipper paled at the statement, “What does he do when he’s angry then..?” His voice got quieter as he talked, he wasn’t entirely sure that he wanted to know, but his curiosity was burning to a peak.

Gideon’s face darkened quite a bit, “Once I heard that when he was really angry, he blood eagled someone…” He trailed off.

The youngest cocked his head in confusion and Robbie shuddered, “Blood eagle? What’s that?” He asked.

The light blonde looked deathly pale, and that truly was saying something because his skin was very fair, “The blood eagle was a medieval way of execution, they would cut your chest open, remove all your ribs, and take your lungs out and spread them to look sort of like wings.”

Dipper regretted asking, he felt like he could throw up just from imagining a horrid sight. “That guy is a fucking monster…” He whispered under his breath.

Robbie still heard him as he was sitting next to him, “He is to the people in his bad book, but if you get in his good book, I heard he treats you real good.”

“I don’t understand how anyone willingly chooses to stay by someone so twisted,” He shuddered.

“Money and power.” Gideon stated, of course, it was always money or power with people nowadays. When was it ever anything else?

Dipper stared down at his food and instantly felt sick looking at the spaghetti and meatballs. They almost looked gruesome to him. He pushed his plate away, deciding that he was no longer fit to eat after hearing such terrifying things.

He made a distraught face and asked, “But he did get punished for it right?”

Robbie sighed and fixed his bangs, “Well, sort of, he was put into the red zone, where all the dangerous inmates go, all the ones who are a threat to themselves and others, but he was released from there after only 3 months. They said it was because he made rapid progress and reformed but of course every sane person knows he paid his way back into the general population. Like he does with everything, it’s either money or threats.” He finished.

The brunette gasped, “He should still be in the red zone then! How could they let that psycho run around like that?!” He was disgusted.

Gideon shot Dipper a disgruntled look, “Look, Pines, calm down, this is how it’s been for the past 3 years that he’s been in here. There ain’t nothin’ that’s gunna change that. He holds all the cards.” He stated.

Dipper was quiet, he didn’t know how to respond to that. “Does he really hold ALL the cards?” He asked quietly.

Robbie hummed, “Well certainly not all of them but he does have a good majority of them.”

“And he certainly knows how to play his cards right,” Gideon supplied.

The conversation ended there and he looked down at his hands, unsure of what to do with the information that he had just gained. If anything all he would do is try to stay farther away from Bill than he previously was. Although since he had befriended Pyronica he supposed that from time to time he would inevitably run into the other man. He shivered at the thought, he promised to himself that he wouldn’t get caught up in his madness. That was for sure.

The trio continued eating their lunch asides from Dipper, who still didn’t think that he would be able to stomach anything. The other two chatted idly about what happened in their day and what sort of new things that they heard. He found it within himself to join in on their conversation from time to time but felt a little left out at how well they seemed to know each other. He didn’t comment on the fact though, he was sure it would only end badly if he decided to do so.

Once lunch had ended, they were signaled by a bell that it was time to get out of the cafeteria. Dipper threw away his half-eaten spaghetti with a small amount of guilt at not having eaten the whole thing, after all, he was raised to never waste food, yet here he was. He was about to make his way back towards the laundry room when he heard Robbie call him back.

“Yo dude, where are you going? We have free time right now.” He called to him.

“We have free time? What do we do? Where do we go?” Dipper asked hurriedly, almost in a panic. He felt overwhelmed by the amount of new places that he had to go to and all the new things that he had to do.

“Woah, slow down kid. We do whatever we want really, there are specific rooms though, like the weightlifting rooms, the library, the tv room, and of course we can go outside but there’s no chance of escape. I'll tell you that much.” Robbie replied.

“Did you say library?” He asked, his eyes sparkling with glee. Dipper was always fond of books, he was an avid reader and loved to pick up a story about anything at all.

“Yea I did, you want me to show you where it is?” The taller of the two asked.

“Definitely!” Dipper said excitedly, nodding his head with fervor.

Robbie let out a chuckle and motioned for Dipper to follow him, “Well c’mon then.”

He led Dipper down another hallway, this time it was somewhat familiar to him as he had traversed it once before. They continued to walk down a few more doors until they reached one that had a nameplate beside it that read ‘Library’. Dipper ran his hand over the plate, feeling the bumps of the letters under his fingers.

“Here’s our stop, I’ll be out back on the basketball courts if you need me.” The older said.

The brunette shot him a small smile, “Yep! Thanks for taking me here! I don’t think I can handle any more interactions with the guards.”

Robbie just shot him a quick pitying look and sent him a salute as he made his way to go outside. Dipper watched him go until he was out of sight and then promptly turned back towards the door. He swung it open and walked inside, relishing in the unique smell of parchment and ink that a library provides. Although looking around, it was quite the small library and he could see a guard standing in one of the corners. He could also distinctly see a person who was reading ‘The Prisoner of Azkaban’ in the corner settled into a large beanbag.

He paid no mind to the other people in the room and made his way over to the shelf that was titled ‘Mythology’. He grinned as he ran his hands over all of the different volumes. He looked around for something that caught his eye and soon found it. He was very interested in the supernatural and often found himself researching different cryptids and the like.

What caught his eye however was a book about demons. He hummed a little tune as he made his way over to the book. It was on the highest part of the bookshelf and he reached up, his fingers just grazing the object in question. He let out a frustrated huff and thought about climbing the shelf out of impatience when suddenly he felt a presence behind him.

A tanned arm reached out for the book and gently tapped it against his head. He grabbed onto the book before holding it in his arms to look up at the person who had helped him.

It was none other than Bill Cipher himself.

Once again Dipper was reduced to feeling like a deer caught in headlights. His mocha eyes widened in disbelief. Why would he be in the library of all places? What kind of luck did he even have? He continued to stare at the man and noticed the light freckles dusting his cheeks. They were almost charming, almost.

He was broken out of his stupor when Bill laughed, “What not even a thank you for helping out?” He asked.

Dipper gulped, but he couldn’t repress a snarky comeback, “I d-didn’t need any h-help thank you very m-much!” He cursed at his idiocy, now he was going to end up just like that guy at lunch.

Instead, he was surprised to find that the blonde just laughed again and pat his head in a condescending manner. “Tsk Tsk, pine tree, where are your manners?” He grinned.

He gained a little bit of confidence and said, “I reserve m-my manners for people. Not m-monsters,” he glared and bit out vengefully. His anxiety spiked up when Bill’s eyes narrowed at him, he was dead for sure.

His smile however just grew even bigger, which Dipper hadn’t thought was possible. “Well, you sure got that right, sapling.” Bill leaned down to whisper in his ear, “I sure am a monster.” He purred.

Dipper flushed as he felt his hot breath against his ear. He tried to move away but realized that he was trapped between Bill and the bookshelf. He pushed weakly against Bill’s chest and tried to hide his face as best he could, he didn’t want the other to get the wrong idea.

Bill laughed at his attempts to get away but did take a step back. He grabbed the brunette’s wrist and dragged him to one of the many empty tables and promptly sat down. Dipper stood stock-still in front of him and had no idea what to do. He didn’t want to sit next to this madman!

“Aren’t you gunna sit down pine tree?” He gestured towards the open seat beside him and cocked his head to the side, golden bangs falling in front of his eyes.

“I don’t w-want to sit there.” Dipper stated stubbornly, he was not going to give in to his whims. He didn’t want anything to do with him.

Bill brought the hand that wasn’t hanging onto Dipper up to his face in contemplation. A confused look graced his features before they lit up in understanding.

“Oh I get it!” He exclaimed, a wide smile returning to his face.

Now it was Dipper’s turn to be confused. What did he just get? Surely if he got that he didn’t want to be around him he wouldn’t be so happy.

Before the brunette could voice his question he was suddenly spun around and pulled to sit right on Bill’s lap. Once he realized what had happened he flushed a deep red and began to struggle against the tanned arms that snaked around his waist.

He opened his mouth, about ready to scream his head off, when the door to the library swung open.


	9. Fanart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tHANK YOU FOR COMING TO MY TED TALK

speedpaint is up [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=klZ98ARa5Ec&feature=youtu.be) if anyone is interested


	10. Fanart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he stole bills jacket pray for him amen  
> also im updating tmrw! be excited!

speedpaint is up [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B928T_IXiyY&feature=youtu.be) if u wanna see that


	11. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy this was fun to write, this chapter is mostly to showcase how dipper is being affected and how he's doing  
> enjoy!

The door swung open to reveal Pyronica and Tad. Who both gave them a questioning look. Dipper was seated on Bill’s lap while the blonde’s arms were circled around his waist and nuzzling his face into the smaller’s neck. Dipper’s face was as red as a tomato and he was quite clearly struggling against the older man. His eyes darted between Pyronica and Tad.

He paused his struggling for a moment, “Th-this is definitely n-not what it looks l-like,” he stuttered out, embarrassment flooding his veins.

Pyronica stifled her laugh, “It looks like the boss here has been harassing you, sorry about that Dipper.”

Bill huffed indignantly, similar to a child, “I was not harassing him, this is what he wanted!” He defended himself.

“And that’s why he’s clearly struggling against you,” Tad piped in dryly.

The blonde scowled at him, “He’s not struggling he’s just nervous!”

Dipper pushed at the arms around his waist and decided he would have an easier time talking to the kingpin if he wasn’t facing him, “I’m struggling a-and I’m nervous! You’re c-crazy!” He yelled out.

Bill went to rest his head on top of Dipper’s and he frowned, peering down at the smaller man, “Now that’s real rude pine tree, yelling at me like that,” he chided.

The brunette’s stress level was going up by the second and he could feel tears of frustration pooling at the corner of his eyes, “I don’t c-care if it’s rude! Let me go!” He yelled once again.

The taller man narrowed his eyes in irritation, the little sapling had no manners and it was grating his nerves, “If you know what’s good for you, you’ll stop yelling,” he all but growled out.

This sent Dipper into a panic, he could hear the threat in the other’s voice. He stilled his struggles and kept his mouth shut, but did not relax into the other man’s hold on him.

“See? Isn’t that much better?” Bill purred.

The ‘no, definitely not’ was on the tip of Dipper’s tongue, but he decided against saying it in fear of angering the unstable blonde.

Pyronica shot the brunette a worried look, she could see how uncomfortable he was, but she couldn’t do anything to help him. After all, nobody could stop Bill when he wanted something and it seemed that at the current moment in time, Dipper was what he wanted.

She instead opted to clear her throat and speak to Bill, “Well, we just came to see you to tell you that we’ve finished our” she paused and looked at Dipper warily, “tasks,” she finished.

Bill hummed appreciatively, Dipper could feel the vibrations on his back that was pressed to his chest. “Very good to know Py. Tad, are things going smoothly on your end?”

The purple-haired man responded with, “For the most part yes, although due to some unforeseeable circumstances there might be a delay of around a week.”

The kingpin sneered, “Fucking idiots, can’t do anything right!” He unconsciously tightened his hold on Dipper in his anger and felt the smaller man seize up, so he loosened his hold slightly and lifted one of his hands to pet his hair in some form of comfort. This surprised Dipper, but it felt nice and against his will, he slightly relaxed.

Pyronica sighed at his outburst, “There’s always some things that we can’t control, Bill.”

“People are getting sloppy just cus I’m in here! They act like I didn’t want to be in here,” a frown settled on his features.

“Well, from an outside perspective there’s nothing good about prison, much less a good reason to be in here,” Tad responded.

Dipper felt very out of place. He clearly couldn’t add anything to the conversation and he got the nasty feeling that he was hearing something that he shouldn’t be. It was similar to the feeling he got when he was eavesdropping on someone, except this time he wasn’t eavesdropping, he was just unlucky enough to be stuck in Bill’s embrace. He wondered why they were speaking so casually about these things while he was around but he then realized that it was because they didn’t deem him to be enough of a threat, if any at all.

Said person shook his head, “That’s because they don’t hold even a speck of the intelligence that I have.”

Pyronica snorted, “Yea but sometimes you can be real dense,” she rolled her eyes.

Bill growled at her, “Don’t mock me, you fucking whore.”

Dipper’s eyes widened at that comment. Why did Bill have to be so aggressive? She just made an off-handed comment, there was no need to get so angry with her.

Pyronica acted as if the comment had no effect on her, which he assumed that it didn’t, considering if this was how he was like all the time then she would be used to it by now. After all, she did mention that she had been with Bill for 4 years. 

The conversation continued on, they talked about things that Dipper couldn’t understand, most of the things they talked about were odd. He assumed they were using code words and such as to not let anyone in on what they were talking about. He looked at the guard in the corner of the room and he idly wondered why he wasn’t doing anything about the current situation. The more he studied her he realized that she was probably just as scared as he was. Of course, he didn’t blame her, who wouldn’t be scared of someone as volatile and powerful as Bill Cipher?

His eyes drifted towards Pyronica and he appreciated the way her hair shone in the sunlight that seeped into the room. When she turned her head in different angles he could see some strands of her hair that were actually red, and some that seemed closer to a pastel pink rather than the hot pink her mane usually looked like. He didn’t have to wonder what her natural hair color was as he could see light blonde roots growing.

He then looked at the man who was standing next to her. They had referred to him as Tad, which he thought was a strange name, but considering he liked to go by Dipper, he couldn’t say anything. His hair was a dark purple that would look black when he shifted into the shade. When he was in the light his hair reflected the color of dark lavender. He thought that it was a nice color.

He was in the middle of wondering why it seemed everyone had such striking hair colors in Bill’s group when he was overcome with the urge to sneeze. His face scrunched up and he let out a little ‘Chu!’ He rubbed his nose and looked up when he realized that the conversation had stopped when he sneezed.

“S-sorry…” he trailed off.

Pyronica let out a squeal that reminded him of Mabel, “Oh my god! You sneeze like a kitten!” She exclaimed.

Dipper could feel himself blush again, “I do not!” He argued.

He could feel Bill’s chest rumble with laughter, “Yes you do, pine tree!”

He scowled and turned to Tad, praying and hoping that the purple-haired man would come to his aid. He was wrong, “You really do,” The other man cracked a small smile at him.

Dipper’s frown deepened and he could feel his blush do the same. He crossed his arms and turned to look at one of the walls that were lined with books. He could never seem to escape the fate of people thinking he was cute it seemed. Not in the real world and certainly not in prison. He felt shame bubble within him, he would never be able to live up to his own expectations. He didn’t know why he couldn’t be the person that he wanted to be.

Pyronica looked at his downtrodden expression and felt sympathy for him, “Aw c’mon, Dipper it wasn’t an insult,” she said softly.

He cursed himself for being like an open book, “I know…” he responded gently.

Bill started petting him again, “Then what’s there to be so sad about?” He asked gruffly.

Dipper sighed, “Nothing at all.” For a moment he forgot where he was and who these people were, his mind was tired from thinking so much each and every day. He was completely exhausted. He let his stresses go and focused on the hand that was petting him, it was a nice comfort. 

There was a small silence for a while, as Pyronica was concerned and Bill was confused, but conversation soon started up again. They went back to speaking of things that Dipper didn’t know anything about and didn’t care to know about.

As the petting continued he felt himself grow more and more relaxed. It was getting harder and harder to make his eyes stay open and continue to live in the waking world. He wanted to succumb to his need to sleep so badly. Not caring for the consequences that he couldn’t even bring himself to think of, he closed his eyes and leaned into Bill’s chest, fully preparing to sleep.

He drifted off to the sound of conversation all around him and a gentle hand that comforted him. It was the most relaxed he had felt since he got there. He hadn’t been sleeping well due to the crying and the stress and his insomnia seemed to return tenfold. He couldn’t get a wink of sleep until the early hours of the morning it seemed.

Dipper desperately wished he could see his sister Mabel. He missed her dearly and she was always on his mind no matter what. He wished he had given her that hug she was asking for before he left for work the day that he was arrested. He would probably regret that moment for the entire time that he was incarcerated.

His mind whipped up a dream of an ordinary day. He was sitting with Mabel at their usual table at Greasy’s diner. She was telling him about the day she had, or he had assumed this. It was like they were underwater, her voice didn’t carry far and her words were very garbled by the time they reached him. He just nodded along, pretending that he could hear her, he didn’t find anything that was happening particularly odd.

Suddenly she stopped eating and looked him dead in the eyes. “You are a failure, Dipper Pines,” She stated and he could hear her clear as day.

He could feel his eyes begin to become glassy, “No I’m not…” He whispered breathlessly.

Her expression was vacant, “We both know that you are, look where you ended up. Prison.”

The scenery around him swirled and he was sitting in his cell, his clothes had changed to the typical orange jumper, but they were still sitting at the table from Greasy’s.

Mabel stood up and made her way to Dipper’s chair, she turned him around roughly so that they were both facing the mirror, she was behind him.

“You couldn’t do anything to defend yourself,” she continued in a monotone.

Dipper hiccuped and felt hot tears slide down his face, “I tried my best!”

His sister smiles at him but it didn’t reach her eyes, “Your best is never good enough, you are never good enough.”

He felt himself choke up as he let out a particularly bad sob, “I’m sorry!”

Mabel brought her hand to run through Dipper’s hair before she grabbed a fistful and roughly turned his head up to face her, “If you were sorry you wouldn’t have done it,” she hissed.

He cried out at the violence he was being shown, “I d-didn’t want any o-of this!” He yelled out desperately.

She dug her nails into his skin as she brought her hands to grip his arms, “Just like how we didn’t want you?” She mused.

“Dipper? Dipper!”

He was forced back into the waking world with a painful sob. He glanced around, panicked and when he realized he was still in prison he started crying more, his vision becoming a mess of tears. He was hyperventilating, the nightmare still fresh in his mind. He felt like everything Mabel had said was true, he felt like nothing.

Dipper was surprised to feel someone’s hands wiping away his tears and he calmed down enough to register that it was Pyronica. She looked concerned, but that couldn’t be, right? Why would she be concerned for someone as lowly as him?

He heard her say soothing words “Hey you’re gunna be okay. Everything is okay. You’re okay.” Yet he could barely process them.

He felt the arms around his waist tighten and he could feel Bill’s hand still petting him in a comforting manner. Pyronica hugged him tightly and kept wiping away the fresh tears that made their way down his face.

He got his breathing under control and sniffled slightly, “S-sorry sorry, I’m o-okay.”

Pyronica cupped his face in her hands, “It’s okay.” She didn’t press him for details.

Bill hummed questioningly, “So you wanna tell us what the fuck happened to you?”

Dipper froze up.


	12. Fanart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MEAN HOW COULD I NOT DRAW HER SHES THE BEST

speedpaint is up [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0lLR8j2DhTI&feature=youtu.be) if anyone is interested in that


	13. Fanart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just dropping in to say winner winner sinner dinner im going to hell for making this thank you for coming to my ted tallk please rsvp my funeral

speedpaint is up [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QDTiyg8G7Gc&feature=youtu.be)


	14. Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao this chapter is mostly dialogue but it sets up the characters relationships more, i actually really like this one tbh  
> anyway enjoy!

“I think I’ll keep it to myself, thank you,” Dipper stated stiffly.

“Aw, c’mon that’s no fun!” Bill whined.

The brunette could feel annoyance bubble up in his chest, how insensitive could one person be? “Well then I’m sorry for being such a downer,” he spit out.

The taller man chuckled, “You should be sorry! No one likes a Debby downer!”

Dipper turned his head up to glare spitefully at him, could this guy give him a break just once? He just went through a mental breakdown.

Luckily before he could take it a step further and say something he would regret, Pyronica cut in, “C’mon Bill, lay off the kid a little, he seems pretty shaken,” she sighed out.

The blonde hummed, “All the more reason to be curious as to what got him so riled up!” He rested his head atop Dipper’s chocolate locks, “Isn’t that right pine tree?”

The youngest of the 4 was growing more and more agitated, “I don’t have to tell anyone anything, especially not you,” he said coldly.

“You know, it would probably make you feel better if you vented to us your feelings instead of bottling it up. That’s a pretty unhealthy way to deal with it,” Tad piped in.

Dipper became startled at his sudden entrance into the conversation and looked at the purple-haired man. He had said almost exactly what Mabel had told him in the past, he was never going to get anywhere by himself, but he was still hesitant to tell these people anything. The only person he trusted was Pyronica and that was only because they had been fast friends working together in the laundry room.

He sighed and turned to the said pink-haired woman, “Do you think it would really help me if I did talk about it?” He asked softly.

She hesitated and reached out to rub his arm comfortingly, “I think that I don’t want you to keep everything bottled up,” she said gently.

He looked around the room nervously and then steeled himself, these people were basically strangers so there was no burden in telling them. He told himself it would be like alcoholics anonymous, except he had a problem with nightmares and not drinking.

The brunette decided it would be best if he acted like he was just talking to Pyronica about it and pretend like the others weren’t there, they did make him slightly nervous.

He turned to face his friend once again, “Well, my dream started out with me listening to my sister Mabel talking, except I couldn’t hear her at all, it was like her speech was garbled. I just pretended that I could hear her perfectly and I nodded along. I mean until she called me a,” he felt his eyes become teary again, “a failure, and then the scenery changed and we were in prison,” he started speaking quicker, hoping not to choke on his words, “and she told me that what I did was never good enough! And I told her I was sorry but she said if I was sorry I wouldn’t have done it!” He sobbed desperately, “And she grabbed my hair and made me look at her! And she dug her nails into my arms! And she told me that no one wanted me! And I-” He furiously wiped at his eyes, he was openly weeping again.

“She poked at all of my insecurities and fears! And I felt so betrayed! And I believed her because she was my sister!” He continued to ramble on.

Pyronica pulled him into another hug and he sobbed into her bright orange jumper. She brought him back to an arms-length and wiped the glistening tears from his eyes again. She frowned, he looked so utterly broken that it was heart-wrenching to her. She much preferred him smiling and laughing, to him crying. He was too pure for such sadness, she thought.

“Oh sweetie, none of that is true! It was just a nightmare! You’re not a failure and you are good enough! And people do want you! Anyone who says anything otherwise will personally have their tongues chopped out by me,” she stated the last part as a joke but she was being completely serious.

He sniffled and looked at her through his tear blurred vision, “But it felt like it was true!”

Bill pulled his arms tighter around Dipper’s waist and rubbed soothing circles into his sides, “Just because you feel like something is true doesn’t mean it is,” he said, surprisingly gentle.

Dipper was alarmed at his sudden change of personality, his eyes widened and he found himself wondering how someone could change their tune so quickly.

Tad sat down in one of the empty chairs, “He’s right y’know,” he said somberly.

The brunette puffed out his cheeks, “I can’t help it… It’s just she dealt all the low blows and they’re all things that I’m insecure about…” he trailed off.

Bill’s chest rumbled as he chuckled and Dipper felt it first before he heard it, “Kid, being as cute as you are, you don’t have anything to be insecure about.”

He could feel himself blush, what is with this guy and being all over the place? “I am NOT cute!” He defended himself, crossing his arms in the process.

The blonde glanced down at him and quirked an eyebrow, “Whatever helps you sleep at night, kitten.”

Dipper flushed even more at the nickname, this guy seriously got on all of his nerves.

He heard Pyronica laugh and he turned to glower at her. She raised her hands in mock defense.

“Sorry sweetie, you are pretty cute, you’re as red as a tomato!” She snorted.

The shorter of the two growled at her, “You’re not helping Py!”

Bill buried his nose into Dipper’s chestnut curls and smiled, “Who said she was on your side sapling?”

He huffed, “Me, I said she’s on my side!” He griped.

“You really picked the wrong person then, she’s one of my most loyal people,” he said smugly.

Pyronica shook her head and sighed dramatically, “Sorry Bill, but my loyalties lie with Dipper now,” she said playfully.

The blonde shot her a look, “What’s this? A betrayal? This is mutiny!” He exclaimed.

Dipper looked up at Bill and stuck out his tongue, “See? She’s on my side!”

Bill leaned his face into Dipper’s so that their noses were just slightly touching, “Careful who you stick your tongue out at because you might just lose it,” he grinned.

The smaller man paled and instantly drew back, “I-is that a th-threat?” He asked shakily.

He reached one hand to pinch Dipper’s cheek, “Who knows?” He chuckled.

“Bill you’re scaring the poor kid half to death,” Tad deadpanned.

The blonde waved him off like it was nothing, “Whatever Strange, you ain’t the boss of me.”

“Right, you would be the boss of you,” he replied smoothly.

Bill cackled, “That’s right baby, the only boss of me is me!”

Dipper turned to Pyronica and motioned for her to come closer. She quirked an eyebrow at him but she did as he wanted and brought herself closer. He tugged her closer and moved to whisper in her ear.

“Your boss is completely wacko!” He whisper yelled.

She couldn’t hold in her snort and she nodded her head quickly, agreeing with him.

Bill narrowed his eyes at the pair, “What’s so funny?” He questioned.

“Nothing!” Dipper and Pyronica said at the same time.

His eyes narrowed even more, growing suspicious at the two, “I’ll find out sooner or later,” he stated.

“Whatever you say, boss,” the pinkette replied.

Just as he was about to retort a bell sounded through the intercom indicating that free time was now over. Pyronica and Tad stood out of their chairs and headed for the door. Dipper was about to do the same when he was suddenly picked up bridal style by Bill.

He screamed in surprise and latched his arms around Bill’s neck for dear life, “What the heck are you doing?!”

Both Pyronica and Tad looked over to see what the commotion was about and both let out a small laugh.

“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m carrying a precious kitten to his new destination,” Bill replied easily.

Dipper glared at him as hard as he could, “I can walk fine by myself thank you! Put me down!”

The blonde looked down at him and laughed, his eyes shining with amusement, “Darling, you look about as intimidating as a small chick.”

He once again flushed at the pet name, when was this guy going to stop with that? It was annoying and made him feel all types of weird, he didn’t like it.

“I can be intimidating if I want to! I’m manly!” He exclaimed.

Of course, no one in the room thought this, but none of them bothered to voice their blatant opposition.

“Whatever you want, pine tree!” Bill said cheerily, “You look adorable when you blush!”

Dipper wanted to hide his face in his hands but he was afraid of Bill dropping him so he kept them wrapped around the other’s neck. He opted for the next best thing and just drooped his head so that hopefully no one could see his face.

“I’m not adorable either…” He grumbled more to himself than anything else.

Bill jostled him slightly so that he had a better grip on him and he made his way over to Pyronica and Tad.

“Well let’s get going then!” He said as he cracked a large grin.

The 4 of them made their way down the halls and back to the cafeteria where they had to drop off Tad. They all bid goodbye to him and they watched as he disappeared through a set of large double doors that led to the kitchen before they started walking towards the laundry room.

They passed by a multitude of inmates that gave them gaping stares and incredulous looks, all of which Dipper tried to ignore, but couldn’t seem to shake out of his conscience. This was by far one of the most embarrassing things he had ever experienced. He kept his head low and tried not to make eye contact with anyone. Through his stress he found himself clinging onto Bill even more unknowingly.

He could hear people whispering or in some cases even talking loudly about the way Bill was treating him. It was apparently quite odd that the blonde would do something like this and they all wondered why he was treating him like he was. Dipper wanted to know just as much as the rest of them! He had no clue as to what Bill’s deal was and what he wanted from him.

Of course, he heard a few crude comments about him being Bill’s bitch and he tried not to let them get to him, but they ended up hurting him anyway. He tried to make himself as small as possible whenever he heard something like that. It landed massive hits to his already small ego. He also heard a few comments about being a new toy, and those were ones that he especially hated. He wasn’t some object that was to be played with, he was a person!

Finally, they reached their destination and the people who were already there turned to them and they all mirrored the same look of shock on their faces. It was starting to irritate the brunette on how people would stare at him like some zoo animal on display. He was coming to hate the curious and bewildered stares that he kept getting.

They made their way towards Dipper and Pyronica’s previous stations and the pinkette sat in the familiar seat. She turned to look at Bill and raised her eyebrow questioningly. The blonde huffed and let Dipper down gently in the empty seat beside her.

Dipper was glad to be let down but he almost missed the warmth that being so near Bill provided, he widened his eyes and stopped his train of thought there. There was no way he had just thought that, absolutely not. He squashed down the remainder of his lingering thoughts and looked at Bill, who hadn’t moved from his spot next to them.

“Don’t you have somewhere to be?” He asked brazenly.

Bill smirked, “What not gunna thank me for giving you a free ride?” He asked, dodging the question.

“I would if I wanted it, which I didn’t so I’m not,” Dipper deadpanned.

“Aw, how mean..” Bill pouted, “But I do have to get going, I’ll see you later kitten!”

He swooped down and placed a messy kiss on Dipper’s cheek which caused the other to freeze up in shock.

The blonde sent one last sharp-toothed grin at him before turning on his heel and walking out of the door they came from.

He was gone for 10 seconds before Dipper realized what happened, he blushed furiously and brought his sleeve to wipe at the spot Bill kissed. “WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!”


	15. Bullshit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU TO MY NEW AMAZING BETA READERS LUMI AND RY I LOVE U BOTH SM U GUYS ARE THE BEST UWU  
> this chapter literally took a turn i didn't even want to put in at the end but like I'm a fucking slut for that shit so here it is

Pyronica had seen the whole thing and tried to contain her laughter at the poor boy. Bill was sure giving him a hard time with all of his antics, yet she couldn’t find it in herself to actually feel bad for him. He wasn’t exactly getting harmed and it was quite entertaining to watch. She loved seeing all of his over the top reactions whenever the blonde pulled something. His face would always light up red and it was adorable to say the least.

She collected herself and cleared her throat before turning to the boy that was a blushing mess. She patted his shoulder comfortingly.

“Don’t worry kid, he just likes you a little too much,” she stated, trying to appear sympathetic.

Dipper looked at her bewildered. “I don’t even want him to like me! I just want him to leave me alone!” He wiped at the spot Bill kissed once again and added, “What is he even doing going around kissing guys anyway?!” 

The pinkette smiled at him. “Trust me sweetie, you definitely want him to like you and not the other way around - and as for the kissing thing, I already said he likes you a bit too much,” she said.

He shuddered slightly as he remembered all the rumors he had heard of the infamous kingpin. “Yea I guess you’re right, at least right now I know I’ll live.” He scrunched up his face. “But I don’t need him to like me THAT much.”

Pyronica shrugged. “The more he likes you the better I think. Just try your best to deal with him,” she laughed.

Dipper pouted at her. “That’s not very good advice. He’s a real big handful and way too clingy,” he stated. It was a matter of fact.

“I suppose you’re right. He is a handful and he is clingy, but he isn’t really doing anything that will harm you,” she said as she turned back in front of her to continue folding clothes.

He turned to his own pile of clothes in front of him and mimicked her. “And I’m super glad about that! Really! But it’s just, man, he could really lay off with the affection? Is that even affection or is he playing some sort of sick joke?” He scrunched up his face in distaste. 

She hummed, “No, he’s actually quite serious, you just happen to be the most adorable person ever!” She beamed at him.

The brunette groaned, “No no no, not this again, how many times do I have to defend my masculinity?”

Pyronica laughed at that. “Honey, if you just learn to accept it you’ll find yourself not having to defend yourself at all,” she stated.

“Right whatever you say…” he trailed off and let the conversation end there.

They both worked in silence for a bit just enjoying each other’s company. Pyronica however couldn’t stop herself from being a chatterbox for long and soon struck up more casual conversation with him, telling him all about her life and the kind of adventures she had been on with Bill and the crew. Of course she left out any gruesome or incredibly incriminating details, she didn’t need him knowing any of that, and he listened intently to her. He found everything she was saying incredibly interesting.

In exchange, he told her his own stories and how he had been framed. He told her about how he was unsuspecting and just wanted to make friends with his coworkers and how his coworkers ended up making him the scapegoat and just disappeared after the crime had taken place. He got angry as he told her and it seeped into his words. She offered him a comforting hand and told him that he shouldn’t have had to deal with that - he was too much of a good person to be locked up in a prison.

They had let the subject drop and he moved on to continue talking about his sister Mabel and how much Pyronica sometimes resembled her. She felt honored to be similar to someone that Dipper held dear to him. She decided that while they were both stuck here, she would be his stand in sister. He had smiled at her when she said that. He was glad to have someone that he could lean on while going through everything. He was extremely thankful to have met her at this point and decided that with her around things weren’t as bad as they could be.

The hours flew by between them as they chatted, unaware of the setting sun and the time that was passing. They were completely immersed in their own world of laughter and exchanged stories. She was telling him a particular story of a bank robbery in her early days that almost went wrong when a bell over the intercom signaled that it was time to eat dinner.

Dipper looked up, surprised that the time had flown by so fast. He peered out of one of the windows that were held high above the floor so that nobody could reach them and saw that it was indeed night time. It seemed that time went by faster when you were spending it with friends. He hadn’t quite known this luxury as he mostly kept to himself throughout his life, mostly too shy to meet anyone worthwhile

Pyronica stood up from her chair and he got up with her. They walked and talked towards the door like they did last time and he was engrossed in her detailed story. He himself grew nervous at how many times they had almost been caught and he gasped multiple times at all of the action that was packed into her words. She gestured with her hands and he found himself hanging on to everything she said.

By the time she finished her story they had made it all the way to the cafeteria. He scanned the room and found Robbie and Gideon were already seated at their usual table and he sighed in relief. He wouldn’t have to wait on them and be on his own. While he was turning back to Pyronica he saw Bill, Tad, and his other goons sitting at their table and he cursed himself for accidentally making eye contact with him once again.

He could see the mirth and joy that swirled in his amber gaze. The blonde quickly shot him a wink and a sharp-toothed grin before promptly turning back to his table companions and resuming talking to them.

Pyronica saw the whole thing and had to stop herself from rolling her eyes at him. He really couldn’t give the kid a single break, could he? She mused at some point that Dipper would get fed up with him if he kept making his advances in such a blatant way - this man did not know how to be discreet at all.

Instead of commenting on what had happened, she led Dipper’s attention away from Bill and to the food they were serving. Tonight’s meal consisted of meatloaf, something he wasn’t entirely set on but he couldn’t complain about it either. After all, it had been a while since they had eaten lunch. He had to get some form of food into his stomach, even if it was something that he didn’t like all that much.

They made their way down the line, grabbing whatever it was they wanted and stopped once again at the end to grab their utensils and drinks. As Pyronica was heading towards her own table, he stopped her and gave her a quick hug.

“See you tomorrow Py!” He shot her a grin before moving towards his own table where Robbie and Gideon sat.

She chuckled at him. “See you tomorrow, sweetie.”

Once he arrived at the table, he noticed immediately that the two of them were staring him down. He tried not to let his nerves get the best of him and he sat down next to Robbie as he always did before.

“What’s wrong? Why are you guys looking at me like that?” he asked nervously. He was fidgeting with his hands, a nervous habit that had formed over the years.

The ravenette raised his eyebrow questioningly. “Dude, we’ve been hearing a pretty crazy rumor going around about you.”

Gideon nodded. “That’s right. They say that you're Bill’s bitch now for a lack of better term.”

Dipper choked on his own spit and spiraled into a coughing fit. Once that had ceased, he looked at them with wide eyes. “I am certainly NOT his bitch,” he declared.

Robbie snorted. “Then why is there a rumor going around that he was carrying you bridal style somewhere?” he asked.

The brunette sighed, “Okay, well, he might have carried me back to my working station, but that was it! I don’t even know what he wants with me honestly.” He paused for a bit before adding, “But Pyronica says that he likes me, so I guess that’s a good thing.”

“Seems like he likes ya a lot,” Gideon piped in, taking a bite of his own dinner.

Dipper laughed without humor. “It’s like he likes me too much honestly.” He took after Gideon’s lead and started eating as well.

Robbie side eyed him. “What did you do to get him to like you so much anyway?” He picked up his fork and stabbed the meatloaf.

The shorter man hummed and his face scrunched up with confusion as he chewed. He swallowed before answering, “See that’s the thing, I didn’t even do anything that would warrant his attention.”

The older nudged him with his elbow. “C’mon, there has to be SOMETHING you did. He clearly put a claim on you. There’s no getting out of it now.”

“Don’t be like that man, I’m telling the truth! I haven’t even been here long enough to have done anything worthy enough to get his attention,” he groaned.

“It’s certainly odd if ya didn’t do anythin’ that he would be givin ya attention like that,” Gideon mused.

“He seems to be quite the odd one, so I’m not really that surprised if I’m being honest,” Dipper deadpanned.

Robbie nodded. “Yea dude, he does seem like the eccentric type. I swear I’ve seen him go from completely normal to totally mental in the matter of seconds.”

Dipper shuddered. “Yea, from what I saw earlier today I’m pretty sure he’s got a few screws loose. I’m glad I’m on his good side and everything, but he could lay off a little.”

Gideon laughed. “He plays by his own rules and no one else’s,” he drawled.

The brunette shot him a look. “Yea, I mean that I can agree with.”

The conversation dwindled after that, settling into a more playback of their days. Dipper talked about how talking to Pyronica was and told them of the library incident, to which they exchanged looks and again talked about how Bill was basically obsessed with the brunette - which turned him back into a flustered mess and denying any of their claims that he seduced the blonde. He quickly skipped over the details such as his nightmare and made sure to leave out as many details about how Bill held him as he could.

Robbie and Gideon each took a turn describing their days. Robbie was part of the cleaning crew and Gideon was on kitchen duty. Dipper absently wondered how he contained his pompadour into a hairnet. It was quite large, in fact. He almost wanted to ask the platinum blonde about it but stopped himself; he didn’t want to come off as rude. After all, he had just been acquainted with the other man. He didn’t want to get on his bad side so soon.

They kept chatting while eating dinner and they ended up all finishing around the same time. He eventually learned that Gideon was in prison for attempted kidnapping, apparently he was in love with a woman that didn’t want to marry him and he decided it would be best if he could just have her all to himself. Dipper found it slightly unnerving that the other man would go to such lengths and wondered if he had a few screws loose as well before deciding that he probably did. No sane person would ever come to the conclusion of kidnapping.

He also learned that Robbie actually regretted trying to murder his girlfriend and that he actually still loved her - well, she would be his ex-girlfriend now, he supposed. He was glad to see that his cellmate actually expressed remorse and guilt for his actions, he could probably sleep better knowing he was safer tonight. Dipper silently hoped that his ex would never have to run into him again though. He wasn’t exactly sure what the ravenette would do if he had the chance to see her again. He wondered if she had gotten a restraining order at that point.

The chattering continued until Gideon suddenly stopped mid sentence and his eyes widened. Dipper was about to ask why he stopped and what was happening when he felt himself being lifted up and being placed into someone’s lap. He flushed bright scarlet and growled slightly; he immediately knew who was holding him. He felt the same familiar toned arms once again snake around his waist and a chaste kiss being pressed to the top of his chestnut locks.

He looked up at the blonde who gave him his own smirk. “Bill, it’s so nice to see you again!” he exclaimed with false excitement.

“I knew you missed me, kitten,” he purred and relished in the way Dipper’s blush deepened.

Robbie cleared his throat awkwardly.

Bill turned his gaze to the raven haired man. “Something you need stitches?” He rested his head atop Dipper’s once again.

He froze up, not knowing how to speak to him. “I was just uh, wondering what you were doing here?” he asked tentatively.

The blonde glared at him and instinctively tightened his hold on Dipper. “Why? Isn’t this a free country? Can’t people do what they want?” he spat.

Robbie backed up a bit. “Woah, hey man, I didn’t say it wasn’t, I was just wondering is all.”

Bill eased up a little. “Well I’m here just spending a little time with my pine tree!” He shot him a grin that was dripping with malice, almost like a warning.

The ravenette’s nerves were going haywire. He didn’t want to cross this man. “Right, of course…


	16. Fanart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> legit going to hell for this one and was peer pressured into drawing it thanks

theres no speedpaint for this for obvious reasons smh


	17. Fanart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literally i forgot to add this yesterday omfg but this was a req on my Tumblr tad strange everybody tad strange

speedpaint is up [here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FyYBt8u_0okY&t=NGQzZTk1YmM5YTU0MmY1YzRjMmY4OTQ2NWVmNzZkYTlmNDUwZDAzMixiOGY1ZjA0MDg5ZjcwNzIwOTIyY2U4MTRjYmNlMzE0Nzc3NmJkZWYx)


	18. Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK U TO LUMI WHO BETAD I LITERALLY LOVE THEM MORE THAN THE ENTIRE FUCKIN UNIVERSE
> 
> hope yall like this chap cus i lo ve d it

Dipper could practically physically feel the tension elevating. The warning bells that were sounding off in his head made him reasonably nervous. It seemed like Bill had a vendetta against Robbie. Gideon coughed awkwardly.

“No need to be so hostile towards us, we're not threats,” he said levelly, willing his voice not to show his nervousness.

Bill turned his glare towards the platinum blonde, “Well you never know these days now can you?” He said with false cheer.

“Well I guess you really can never be too careful…” He trailed off.

Dipper thought for a moment he could almost suffocate with how thick the tension in the air was so he decided to speak up, “Bill you’re being too much, what do you want?”

The blonde turned his gaze downwards with a mischievous look in his golden colored eyes and buried his nose in Dipper’s chestnut curls. “I just swung by to spend some time with you kitten, why so mean to me?” It was almost as if he was whining like a child.

Dipper scowled and tried to look up at the other man to glare at him, “Can you swing by somewhere else? You’re making my friends here uncomfortable.”

Bill scoffed, “Pine tree that’s the whole point, if anything they should be terrified of me!”

The smaller of the two looked up to give him a face that was contorted into distaste, “Bill, the whole point is that you’re being a burden, and really who wouldn’t be terrified of you?”

His face darkened at his statement and Bill squeezed his arms so tight around Dipper’s waist that it was bruising. He brought his head down to Dipper’s to growl into his ear, “Don’t ever refer to me as a burden sweetheart, I’d choose your words more carefully from now on.”

The brunette could feel the arrow of fear that pierced his heart as if it were physical. The terror was creeping its way up his spine and he felt his palms get sweaty. He was starting to shake slightly and his brain reminded him that he was sitting right in the lap of one of the most dangerous people in the world. 

He swallowed thickly, “I’m so sorry,” he said quickly, he screwed his eyes shut as he prayed and hoped to any god out there that he would be forgiven.

Thankfully the blonde hummed in approval and carded his hands through Dipper’s slightly sweat dampened hair. “Good boy, I forgive you. After all, what kind of owner would I be if I wasn’t kind to my sweet precious kitten?” He purred.

Dipper felt his heart race in his chest and he couldn’t tell if it was from embarrassment or fear. He opted to go the safest route and just respond with the thing that would most likely please the other man the most, “Thank you…”

Bill grinned maliciously as an idea popped into his head, he grabbed Dipper’s chin and forced him to look up at him. Vibrant molten gold eyes met soft doe mocha ones and the blonde could see the terror swirling in his eyes. “But you do have to be punished, sapling, how about you start calling me master from now on?”

Dipper’s eyes widened and his face flushed even more, “Why do I need to do that?!” He sputtered.

The blonde narrowed his eyes at him, “Because it’s your punishment for calling me a burden.” He moved his hand to grip the smaller man’s neck in a faint warning. “Unless you want to settle for an alternative?” He asked.

The brunette shook his head frantically, “No no! This is okay!”

Bill tightened his grip ever so slightly and Dipper took the hint,”Mas-master.”

The taller man grinned showing off his sharp canines, “See? Was that so hard, kitten?”

Dipper could feel the pricking of tears pooling at the corner of his eyes, he was so fucking terrified. “No, master,” he said quietly.

The bonde let go of his neck and moved his hand back down to snake around the brunette’s waist once again. He hummed contentedly and rested his head on Dipper’s shoulder, closing his eyes in relaxation.

Robbie looked at Dipper with an expression that was a mix of shock, fear, and bewilderment, Gideon mirrored his expression. They all eyed the blonde with caution, unknowing of the next time that he would explode. The ravenette took a deep breath and let it out shakily, clearly at this point Dipper wasn’t safe from Bill either. Gideon grimaced and Dipper could see the pity that was pooling into the other man’s eyes. He couldn’t blame him, even he felt sorry for himself in this situation.

He was too afraid to make any sort of movement really. He had no idea what kinds of things set the blonde off. It looked like he would have to be walking on eggshells around him. Dipper made a frustrated face and scowled, all the other man had brought him was humiliation and fear. Although his cuddles were nice he would rather die than admit it to anyone and he rather liked it when Bill had comforted him about his dream but that wasn’t the point. The blonde was turning out to be an absolute menace in his life and there wasn’t really anything he could do about it.

He felt Bill nuzzle his face into the side of his neck and had to resist the urge to groan, either this man was either really touch starved or he had no sense of personal space and boundaries. Honestly it seemed like it was both of these things, he wouldn’t have been surprised. He gave his table mates a pleading look, seeking for them to help him but all he got in return were sorry looks in his direction. It looked like he was stuck for now.

Dipper almost wanted Pyronica to come and save him from the beast that was Bill like some knight in shining armor. He didn’t bet on it though, if Bill walked up to him alone that meant that he had stopped the pinkette from interfering with his plans. He silently pleaded to anyone that was listening to his thoughts that he would make it out of this whole experience with all of his limbs and sanity in tact, but he wasn’t being too hopeful. He had only been here for 2 days and he was already losing his mind.

Gideon and Robbie settled into slightly quieter conversation, they didn’t want to disturb the resting kingpin, although their voices were strained because of the fear that was coursing through their systems, but they couldn’t handle the silence anymore. It would be better to fill it rather than let it suffocate them.

The brunette wanted to join in on their conversation but he had a bad feeling that if he did then Bill would try something else and honestly he had experienced enough of the blonde’s actions for a while. He instead opted to glance down at the head that was resting on his shoulder and took notice of how fluffy the other man’s hair was. He almost wanted to see if it felt just as soft as it looked.

Without thinking he brought his hand up to run it through Bill’s golden locks and he was pleasantly surprised to find that his hair really was just as soft as it looked. Immediately after though, he felt the taller man shift and raise his head, opening his eyes in the process. Dipper was met with an intense smoldering gaze that gave him a foreign feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He was surprised that Bill wasn’t saying anything, he merely just gazed at him. There was a certain emotion that was brewing in his golden orbs that the brunette recognized but couldn’t place. He was tempted to just out right ask the other what he was thinking but his words died on his tongue when the blonde leaned his face into Dipper’s.

It was soft and gentle, but Bill gave dipper a quick eskimo kiss and promptly lowered his head back down to Dipper’s shoulder and closed his eyes once more.

The brunette didn’t know what to think. He was completely shell shocked. He hadn’t expected such a sweet gesture from him. It was almost as if it hadn’t actually happened with how unbelievable it was. He rubbed his nose slowly and his face heated up once again. He really would never be able to understand the other man it seemed.

Why would he even do such a thing? He quickly glanced at Robbie and Gideon who had apparently seen the entire thing unfold and they were looking at him with bewildered expressions. He shot them back a look that read he didn’t know what had happened either and they both raised their eyebrows at him. He wanted to shrug his shoulders at them but he remembered just in time that Bill was using one of them as a pillow and decided against it.

They both slowly went back to their conversation but glanced at him every so often, as if something else was going to happen. Dipper sure hoped that nothing else was going to happen, he could only stand so much after all. He set both of his hands in his lap and played with his fingers. He fondly recalled that Mabel would always play with his hands whenever she was bored and he was near her. It was another mundane thing that he missed dearly.

He almost wanted to cry again at the thought of his sister. The nightmare was still fresh in his mind and he was weighed down with grief at not seeing his sister for a solid 2 days. He wasn’t used to being away from his twin for so long. It almost felt like he was missing a part of himself, he knew it was silly to feel that way, he was a 20 year old adult after all, but Mabel was practically his soulmate in this life. Of course not romantically but she was his rock and now he had nothing. Well he had Pyronica he supposed but he had just met her.

Suddenly the bell sounded over the intercom indicating that dinner time was now over. Bill’s head shot up so quickly that Dipper was surprised he didn’t get whiplash. He could only guess that this was a conditioned response in him that was triggered by sudden loud noises. He was a gang leader after all, but he had almost smacked into his own head as he shot up. He definitely would not have appreciated that.

Bill loosened his arms from Dipper’s waist and he took this as a sign to get up, so that’s exactly what he did. After he had done so the blonde followed after and stood up with him, unbeknownst to him Bill was itching to wrap his arms back around the other’s petite mid section. To Dipper’s dismay however Robbie and Gideon shot him a quick goodbye before speedily walking off towards their cells, they didn’t want to spend a second more in the blonde’s presence than they had to. Bill watched them flee with a smirk on his face.

Pyronica soon walked up to them and gave the brunette a short but comforting hug. “So how has the big bad wolf been treating you sweetie?” She asked.

Dipper shot her the most pitiful look he could and gestured for her to come closer so he could whisper in her ear, when she did he hastily said to her, “Py he threatened me and he’s making me call him master.”

The pinkette raised her eyebrows in surprise, “Well what did you even do?”

He whispered into her ear once again, “He flipped out when I called him a burden.”

She winced as she processed his statement, “Yea that was probably one of the worst things you could say to him,” she responded.

Dipper tilted his head in confusion, “What why?”

Pyronica sighed, “That isn’t my story to tell Dipper, but maybe one day you’ll learn why,” she said.

He shot her a puzzled look but didn’t push the issue any further because he wasn’t sure if it was safe to and because they had to go to their cells. 

“Well alright then. I’ll see you tomorrow though yea?” He gave her a quick hug.

She hugged him back, “Of course silly, where else would I be if not here?” She laughed.

The brunette laughed with her and tried to make his way past Bill when the other man grabbed his wrist to stop him from walking. Dipper looked up at him with a confused look on his face but was met with a smirk.

The blonde raised Dipper’s hand to his lips and pressed a chaste kiss on his knuckles. His eyes were sparkling with amusement when he saw the other man blush again. He loved riling him up like this.

“Can’t forget to say good night to my favorite pine tree and it’s very rude to just leave without saying good night.” He said smoothly and dropped his hand.

“Right, good night, ma-master,” he had to practically force the words out of his mouth but Bill seemed quite pleased.

He watched as the other man turned on his heel and walked towards his own cell, it took Dipper a few seconds before his brain caught up with him and he made a mad dash towards his own cell. His heart was once again pumping desperately fast in his own rib cage and he cursed himself for being swept up into the blonde’s antics.

He made it to his shared cell and saw that Robbie was already lying down. He quickly grabbed a toothbrush and toothpaste from one of the bins in the hallway that he had seen before and brushed his teeth. The toothbrush had an incredibly short handle and the toothpaste came in a single use packet, but it would have to do.

Once he was finished, Dipper lied down in his bed. His head was swarming thinking of the events that had transpired that day. It was so much for him to think about and he tried to solve the enigma that was Bill Cipher. Nothing seemed to be working out to be a solution with that man. It was like he was slightly off his hinges at all times with no regard to the people around him.

He turned on his side and he could feel himself grow sleepy. Bill only proved to be a problem so far in his short stay at prison. He wondered if this would continue every day, he really hoped it wouldn’t. He didn’t think he could handle that much happening every single day, especially with the blonde being so touchy.

Dipper fell asleep like that thinking of a certain kingpin. He dreamed of bright sparkling golden eyes and warm cuddles.


	19. Bite Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dog literally have been writing non stop with my new co writer smh shes a blessing i love her so much go check out my new co written fic its called love at first strike and there's so much billdip goodness

When Dipper awoke the next morning he woke up in a cold sweat. He was pretty sure that he had another nightmare, but he couldn’t remember the details of it. The memories of the nightmare were slipping through his fingers like grains of sand. He was shaking slightly and he ran a hand through his hair which was slightly damp from sweat.

He looked over at Robbie who was still slumbering and realized that the red-orange light that was filtering into the cell deemed that it was around sunrise. He sighed to himself and turned onto his back to stare up at the ceiling.

He was exhausted but at the same time he felt incredibly restless. He felt like something bad was going to happen. The feeling settled into the pit of his stomach and he grimaced. He didn’t want anything bad to happen, but usually when he felt this way things went awry. 

Dipper tried to blink away the frightened tears that started pooling in his eyes. He was not going to have a panic attack right now. He just couldn’t. Not here, not now. He had to be stronger than that. How would he ever survive if he had a breakdown every single day?

He closed his eyes and did some of the breathing exercises that Mabel had taught him. It worked to calm him down somewhat. He opened his eyes once again and yawned. He desperately wanted to go back to sleep. It seemed that slumber escaped him every time. Rest was a thin string that he held desperately onto but could never hold onto it for long. He always ended up falling into the dark chasm that was the waking world.

He curled in on himself and wrapped his arms around his shoulders in an effort to comfort himself. Dipper screwed his eyes shut and willed himself to go back to sleep. It was way too early to be dealing with bad omens and feelings that he couldn’t even begin to describe.

He had to get adjusted into his new life as fast as he could. The world was an ever-changing place and it was survival of the fittest. He had to adapt and overcome, and he would succeed even if it killed him.

After a while his breathing evened out and he drifted off into a deep slumber. He didn’t dream this time, nor did he have any nightmares. He was settled into a place of limbo. He was nowhere. For once he had slept peacefully, even if it was only a short while.

* * *

  
  


Similar to yesterday, the inmates were awoken by the clanging of a baton hitting the metal bars and a guard screaming at them to get up. Dipper groaned and laid his arm across his eyes. He was much too tired to deal with anything at the current moment. He heard Robbie curse from the other side of the cell and agreed with his current mood.

He sat up in his bed and looked around the cell with bleary eyes. Once again the metal doors swung open to let the prisoners out for breakfast. Dipper turned to look at Robbie and stifled a yawn as he saw that the other was still lying down.

“Dude, Robbie, we gotta get up and eat breakfast,” he said.

Robbie huffed and kicked his legs out. “Man, fuck that. I wanna keep sleeping.”

Dipper sighed and padded over to Robbie’s cot. He gently shook the other man’s shoulder. “Bro, no you can’t starve, c’mon.”

Robbie slapped his hand away and shot up with a glare. “Fuck, fine, whatever, let’s go.”

The other man didn’t even wait for him to get out of bed, he only shuffled out of the room and towards the cafeteria with the other inmates.

Dipper rubbed his eyes tiredly and trudged towards the cafeteria when suddenly he was almost tackled to the floor. He screamed in surprise and stumbled forward a few steps, his heart was racing in his chest. He turned his head to look at who was currently on his back and saw a mop of bright pink hair. Of course it was Pyronica.

He let out a shaky chuckle. “Py, you scared me so bad!”

She got off his back and looped her arm through his as they continued to walk. “Oh, I’m really sorry! I just got so excited when I saw you walking! You looked so cute all tired!”

“I’m  _ so _ not cute! But I’m glad to see you too! It’s a great way to start my morning!” He grinned at her. He had completely forgotten the foreboding feeling he had felt at dawn.

“I’m just stating the facts sweetie! I’m really glad to make your morning that much better!” She shot him a wink.

He laughed at her. “Seeing you always makes me feel better.”

Pyronica cooed at him and pinched his cheeks affectionately. “You are so sweet to me! What did I do to deserve you?”

Dipper slapped her hand away softly. “Hey! You’re the one who’s helped me a lot so technically I should be the one asking that!”

They finally reached the cafeteria and picked up their trays to be served breakfast. Today’s menu was pancakes, which honestly smelled pretty decent in his opinion. They chatted as they grabbed their food and enjoyed each other’s company. Dipper was in the middle of listening to a joke that Pyronica was telling when he heard someone behind him comment loudly.

“They say that Time Baby is coming here,” an inmate said to his companion.

“There’s no way that’s true. If it is, there’s going to be a bloodbath.”

“Why would they even think about putting two rival kingpins in the same prison? That’s just asking for war.”

“I have no idea, but to tell you the truth, I actually kinda wanna see it happen. It’s been a while since we’ve seen some action around here.”

“Are you an idiot? You could get caught in their fight and die!”

“As long as I make sure I don’t side with either one of them and stay out of their way, it’ll just be a fun show to watch.”

“-and then Hectorgon almost… Dipper, are you listening to me?” Pyronica waved a hand in front of his face.

He snapped out of it. “What were you saying?”

She sighed. “Nothing, nevermind. What got you so distracted anyway?”

Dipper bit his lip, not sure if he should be asking such a thing. “Pyronica, who’s Time Baby?”

Her face instantly darkened and she gripped his shoulder. “Where did you hear that name?”

His eyes widened in surprise. “Some people behind us were talking about that person getting transferred here… Should I be worried?”

Pyronica ran a hand through her hair. “Well, Time Baby is actually Bill’s long time nemesis and rival. They hate each other's guts and will stop at nothing to get the other killed.” She looked him in the eyes. “There’s going to be war, Dipper. And I’m positive that one of them is going to die this time.”

Dipper looked disgruntled, he glanced over Pyronica’s shoulder to look at Bill who was chatting idly with his companions.  They made eye contact for a split second and Bill blew him a kiss. He pulled a face at him and turned back to Pyronica.

“I don’t really want anyone to get hurt though.” He stated it like a question.

She sighed. “Well people are going to get hurt-- probably die, if I’m being honest. You have to watch out for yourself okay?”

Dipper gulped and he could feel anxiety spike through his system. “Sure, yeah, totally, that’s cool, that’s fine, that’s totally okay! I’ll do my best!” He laughed awkwardly, voice wavering quite a bit.

Pyronica frowned at him and pulled him in for a quick hug. “It’s gonna be okay. As long as you don’t do anything stupid, you’ll be fine.”

Dipper nodded his head and hugged her back. “Okay… I believe you…” he said quietly.

She held out her pinky finger to him. “You have to pinky promise to me that you won’t do anything dumb,” she stated firmly.

He snorted at her but locked her pinky with his own. “I pinky promise!”

Pyronica grinned at him and they made their way down the line, filling their plates with food. When they got to the end, they both chose to get a milk carton. As always, they parted ways when they had to go to their separate tables and gave each other a quick hug as a goodbye.

Dipper walked towards the table where Gideon and Robbie were already sitting at. He sat his tray down next to Robbie as per usual. He slipped into the seat and said a quick ‘Good morning’ to Gideon before he immediately dug into his food. He hadn’t noticed how hungry he was until that moment.

Robbie glanced at Dipper. “Hey, did you hear about Time Baby?”

The other man choked on his pancake for a bit before he swallowed. “Uh, yeah I did actually, what about him?”

Gideon gave him a look. “We’re actually kinda worried for ya since Bill is so close to you n’ all.”

Dipper paled. “Honestly I’m kinda worried for myself too, I don’t wanna get caught up in this! This is too much for me!” He thought back to the bad feeling he had when he had first woken up that day. He knew that something like this was going to happen, but he never expected it to be this bad.

“Hopefully he’ll have enough sense not to out you as a target-- or at the very least if he does he’ll provide you protection,” Robbie mused.

“I’m not willing to bet anything. I can never tell what’s going through that psycho’s head!” Dipper exclaimed.

Gideon nodded in agreement. “He does seem to be the volatile typa person.”

The other man shoved another piece of pancake into his mouth, nodding with enthusiasm. He chewed and swallowed before answering, “You don’t even know the half of it, man.”

“It’s just a rumor at this point, but I think if Time Baby actually comes here, then all hell will break loose,” Robbie said seriously.

Dipper sighed. “I really hope it’s just a rumor, for everyone’s sake really.”

Robbie and Gideon nodded in agreement and they all ate their food in companionable silence. Once they had all finished, they began casual conversation once more.  Now that Dipper felt more comfortable around them, he joined in the conversation every now and then

The conversation trailed off all of a sudden and they grew quiet. Dipper sighed and prepared himself mentally for what was about to happen. He was scooped up from his seat and brought back down to sit in Bill’s lap. Just like he had done last night.

“So is this just gonna become a regular thing that you do?” Dipper asked tiredly.

Bill nuzzled his face into Dipper’s neck and bit down at the juncture between his shoulder and neck, causing the other man to gasp and let out a small moan.

Dipper slammed a hand over his mouth and he felt his face heat up extremely quickly. What the fuck was that?! He could feel Bill smirking into where he just bit and he wanted the ground to swallow him up right then and there.

“That was a nice sound~” Bill purred and curled his arms tighter around Dipper’s waist. “But the real reason I’m here is to tell you something, kitten. From now on I’m gonna be the one protecting you, and for that I’m gonna have to be by your side at all times. Time Baby is out for blood and I’ll be damned if he gets you. I’m moving into your cell and you’re gonna be taking lessons from me on how to defend yourself,” he stated firmly.

Dipper’s brain short-circuited trying to process all the new information that he had been told. “Sorry, what the _ fuck _ ?”

Bill chuckled at him. “You have ears sapling, use them.”

“Well I’m sorry for having trouble swallowing everything you just told me!” Dipper growled.

“That’s okay Pinetree, you’re gonna have a lot easier of a time swallowing something else,” Bill grinned wickedly.

“Oh for fuck’s sake!” Dipper once again felt himself flush a deep scarlet.


	20. Mabes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEHEHE SORRY THIS TOOK ME SO LONG BUT I GOT DISTRACTED WRITING LOVE AT FIRST STRIKE DWBIUDBW

“What is your deal with me? Oh my God it seems like you’re out to just embarrass me whenever you can!” Dipper exclaimed.

“C’mon kitten, I love seeing you get riled up is all,” Bill said teasingly.

“Well please stop! I don’t enjoy it!” His voice cracked as he spoke.

Bill smirked maliciously. “I didn’t ask if you liked it, now did I?”

Dipper felt a shiver run down his spine. “I gu-guess not…”

He glanced at his tablemates hoping that they would do something about his current situation, but was disappointed when he was met with nothing but silence and awkward glances. He sighed, figuring he was in this alone once again.

Bill hummed, brought his face back into Dipper’s neck, and licked a stripe at the spot where he had bitten. Dipper tried his best not to make any more noise but his face was flaming and he was squirming in Bill’s lap.

“Better stop squirming kitten or we’re gonna have an entirely new problem,” Bill growled.

Dipper immediately stilled and he didn’t think it was possible but his blush grew even deeper. “Sorry…” he mumbled.

The other man nipped at his neck playfully and Dipper let out a small squeak. “That’s okay, we have time for that later.”

Dipper could have sworn that he could die on the spot right then and there. He had never been so embarrassed in his life and Bill was only adding fuel to the fire.

He tried to change the subject to something that he could actually handle. “Actually, when are you moving in? How did you even manage to do that?”

Bill shifted and rested his head on the other man’s shoulder. “Well you’re gonna be seeing me tonight so you can look forward to that, but as for how I managed to do it… let’s just say that I have my ways.”

Dipper paled. He didn’t expect Bill to be moving in so soon. “So soon?”

“Well of course so soon, I don’t want to take any chances at all,” Bill said, frustrated slightly at the question. Wasn’t his thinking clear to him?

“Is the situation really that dangerous?” His hands were starting to sweat from his nerves.

Bill frowned. “Well, not at the moment, but it will soon and you can never be too safe.”

Dipper gulped. “Yep, yea, sure, never can be too safe, haha!”

“Hey, what’s wrong sapling? You seem really stressed out. You’re gonna be perfectly fine, after all I’m the one protecting you.” Bill furrowed his eyebrows and rubbed circles into Dipper’s sides soothingly.

He was once again surprised by Bill’s sudden gentleness and relaxed slightly. “Oh, uh, sorry, I just worry a lot y’know? Sorry, everything is kinda happening all at once and I guess I’m just really scared…” he mumbled.

Bill nuzzled his face back into Dipper’s neck and pressed a light butterfly kiss to it. Somehow the action made Dipper melt. “It’s okay kitten, I’m here to protect you from everything. Think of me like a dragon protecting his treasure. I’ll stop at nothing to keep you safe.”

Dipper didn’t know what to do with himself. Bill was being incredibly sweet and unlike his usual self. His brain was short circuiting. “Tha-thank you?”

The other man was about to respond with the bell that signaled breakfast was over rang. Bill stood up, bringing Dipper with him and steadied them both as he let go of him. He planted a kiss to Dipper’s temple and ruffled his hair. “I’d love to drop you off Pinetree but I have things to take care of. I didn’t switch my job yet but you can expect that I will soon. In the meantime, Pyronica will take over my place of protecting you.” He shot Dipper a wink and walked off towards one of the many hallways.

Dipper brought his hand up to where Bill had kissed and he could feel his face flush again. This man was definitely going to be the death of him.

He turned back to his companions and bid them a goodbye. He saw that they seemed like they wanted to say something but he was in no mood to discuss Bill at the moment. He turned on his heel and walked towards Pyronica who was waiting for him by the door. He gave her a smile and was happy when she gave one of her own back to him.

She looped her arm through his and excitedly dragged him off towards the laundry room and then to their work stations. Hours passed by like that and as usual it was filled with chatter between them. There was never a moment that was silent or awkward between them as she resembled Mabel so much.

Dipper tried not to think of Mabel. He missed her dearly and wanted nothing but to see her and get a hug from her. 

Suddenly a guard came up from behind him and barked a question at him. “Are you Dipper Pines?”

He whirled around at the sound of his name and became overloaded with a mixture of fear and anxiety. What was it now? “Yes, that’s me…” he said hesitantly.

The guard nodded at him curtly. “Follow me then.”

Dipper glanced at Pyronica and she gave him a questioning look, but ushered him off anyway. He turned back towards the guard who was already walking away and picked up his pace to catch up. He was extremely curious as to what they wanted from him but he was too scared to say anything. Actually, his mind raced, this was prison. He could do whatever the fuck he wanted. There was nothing that could make the situation worse than it already was.

“Excuse me? Where are you taking me?” he asked.

The guard grunted at him. “You have a visitor.”

Dipper’s eyes widened as he soaked in the information. A visitor? Maybe it was Mabel! He couldn’t stop a smile from forming on his face as he imagined what it would be like if it were. He thought absently that he might even cry when he saw her. Foregoing the world without her by his side proved to be much more difficult than he had originally thought.

He was led down a series of hallways and different doors when they finally stopped at one that had a sign above it that read ‘VISITING’. His heart was beginning to pick up speed as he wondered who was visiting him. He hoped to God that it was Mabel. He would give up just about anything for it to be Mabel. He really needed to tell her everything that had happened and get everything off of his chest.

The guard unlocked the door and shooed Dipper inside. When he entered, he was met with a variety of booths that were all structured the same. There were closed doors and, looking inside, it was a small space that housed a single chair with a small ledge and a phone that he assumed connected only to the other one on the other side of the glass.

Dipper was ushered to the first booth and the guard unlocked it to let him in. He looked into the booth and nearly burst into tears from sheer relief. There on the other side of the glass was his twin sister Mabel.

He immediately rushed into the room and didn’t even notice when the door shut behind him. He sat down in the seat and quickly picked up the phone that was hanging on the side of the wall.

He pressed a hand to the glass and almost sobbed when Mabel did the same. “Oh God! Mabel, is that really you?!”

He could hear Mabel sniff over the line. “Dip dop! Yeah, it really is me!” She laughed. “I’ve missed you so much! I’ve been so worried about you! How are you holding up? God, I wish we could trade places you can’t survive in prison!” she yammered.

He laughed with her and felt tears start to stream down his face. “I’ve missed you too, dummy! Don’t worry about me, I've been doing pretty okay! Mabel don’t say that. You couldn’t survive in prison either!”

Mabel let out a chuckle and nodded at him. “That’s true but if we were in it together then we could do anything! And don’t say that Dipping Sauce. I’ll always worry about you! It’s my sworn duty as your older sister.” She puffed out her chest in a weird show of pride.

“I swear if you continue that and say you’re the alpha twin one more time I’m hanging this phone up. We can do anything together, that’s true, but we’re also both disasters!” He snorted as he said this.

Mabel wiped her own tears that were forming away and gave him a sad smile. “We all miss you out here, Dip ‘n Dots… The Stans especially. We’re all so worried about you bro bro! The parentals have also been taking it really hard.” She choked back a sob. “I miss you the most though, nothing is the same without you here! I swear to God I’m going to murder the people who framed you!”

Dipper wanted desperately to wipe her tears away and hug her. It hurt him so much not being able to do so. “Mabel hey, it’s okay! It’s all gonna be okay. I promise I’ll be out soon enough! Tell everyone I miss them too.” He paused and laughed at her antics. “Don’t kill anyone though. We don’t need the both of us to be in prison, that’ll probably give everyone a heart attack.”

She stuck her tongue out at him. “Whatever, Dip Dop, you can’t tell me what to do. I’ll avenge you even if it’s the last thing I’ll ever do!” Her features softened. “I’ll be sure to tell everyone though, we all just wish you were home safe and sound.”

“Thanks Mabes, I love you,” he said softly.

Mabel gave him her brightest smile. “I know, I love you too.” She sniffled and wiped at her eyes again. “So what’s prison like, bro bro?”

He paused for a bit before answering. He wondered if he should tell her the whole thing and decided that it would probably be in his best interest to. “God, Mabel, you don’t even know! Everyone here is insane! Okay, maybe that’s not true, but there’s a lot of people in here that are completely wacko! There’s this one guy named Bill Cipher and I swear to God he is going to be the death of me! First day I was here I seemed to have caught his interest and now he’s treating me like we’re dating or something! He’s so touchy feely and he can blow his top at any moment! I’m scared of him, Mabes! God, I wish he wasn’t so fucking hot, it’s messing with my head! How can someone so insane be that good looking?! It doesn’t make sense, that should be illegal! Wait, that’s why he’s in prison…” He paused and drew a breath.

“That’s not even all! He’s apparently some sort of fucking kingpin! This dude has a crazy ass amount of power so I’m completely at his mercy. Apparently one of his enemies is coming to the prison and he wants to protect me! He even went as far as switching his cell to mine! What the fuck am I gonna do? I can barely handle him in the limited time we spend together, how am I gonna handle even more time with him? I just about have a heart attack everytime I’m with him! And it’s like this guy’s whole purpose in life is to embarrass me. He’s always making moves on me while other people are there and I swear to you I could die from it! He has no shame!” Dipper finished his rant almost out of breath. He was breathing incredibly hard and he looked at Mabel who looked like she was in between laughing and squealing.

“Oh my gosh, Dipper! You sly dog, you! Getting a boyfriend in prison! Even better, the top dog in prison! Look at you showing off your charm! How dare you snag a boyfriend before me? It sounds like he’s super into you too! And y’know what? It seems like you like him too! I mean, with how much you ranted about him, it seems like you really like him!” she giggled.

Dipper flushed. “Mabel! Were you not listening to anything I said at all?!” he hissed out.

Mabel waved him off. “Oh sure I was, I was listening to everything! I just know you, Dip Dot! You’re really easy to read! Looks like you’re having a good time in prison actually! So when are you gonna introduce your new boyfriend to all of us, huh? You said he’s hot, right? I’d like to see that for myself.”

He buried his head in his hand and groaned. “Oh my God, Mabel, you are not helping in my situation.”

She scoffed at him. “C’mon, bro-bro, you really scored here! I’m just excited for you finally having a boyfriend! Even though he’s a criminal, it’s still better than nothing! Plus he sounds like he could spoil you!”

Dipper was about to respond when the door opened and the guard told him that his time was up, he needed to leave. He gave Mabel a sad look.

“Sorry Mabes, I guess I gotta go now. Bye, I love you. Tell everyone I love them too!” he said.

She gave him a soft smile. “Bye, Dip ‘n Dots! I love you too! And I’ll be sure to tell everyone!”

Dipper hung up the phone and walked out of the booth. He was surprised to see that someone else had walked out of the booth next to his at the same time. The man was at least 6’5 and he looked quite muscly. His sleeves were rolled up to show his forearms that were decorated in a variety of tattoos. He could see that there was a pacifier, a baby bottle, a rattle, an hourglass, and-

His eyes widened when he looked at the other man’s face. Right under his right eye was a tattoo in big bold Old English font were the words ‘Time Baby.’


	21. Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I WAS GONE FOR SO LONG I CHILLED TOO HARD ANYWAY HERE TAKE THIS  
> !!TRIGGER WARNING!! RAPE THERES NO ACTUAL RAPE BUT IT GETS REAL CLOSE  
> creds to my friend panda for helping me come up with this uwu

Dipper felt his heart drop in his chest. What the fuck was he doing here already? He felt his anxiety spike up. This shouldn’t be happening. Time Baby even came out of the booth next to him, at the same time too! Did that mean he had heard Dipper rambling? He steeled himself. No it didn’t even matter. He hadn’t said anything that was of importance anyway.

The guard tapped his foot impatiently and barked at him to hurry up. Dipper turned to the guard and started walking. He was starting to shake from the worry. He turned back around only to lock eyes with the kingpin. He immediately regretted his choices at that moment. There was nothing in the other man’s stone cold gaze. There was no emotion, it chilled Dipper to the bone.

He drew in a sharp breath and walked closer to the guard in front of him. It looked like they were both heading in the same direction. He stomped down the feeling of wanting to grab onto the guard for protection. Dipper felt Time Baby’s stare on the back of his head. He really hoped he hadn’t outed himself as a target so soon. This would end terribly, he was sure of it.

Thankfully Time Baby had been led elsewhere, most likely to receive a job. Dipper was escorted back to the laundry room where Pyronica was waiting for him. She gave him a bright grin and he gave her a shaky smile back. She noticed how frazzled he looked and sent him a worried look as he took a seat next to her.

“Hey, what’s wrong? What happened?” she asked him.

He drew in a breath. “Hey Py, don’t freak out or anything, okay?”

She nodded her head.

“I may or may not have ran into Time Baby and I may or may not have put a giant target on my back…” he trailed off.

Pyronica gasped and gripped both of his shoulders. “WHAT?! Are you sure it was Time Baby? What did you even do in such a short amount of time?!”

Dipper’s head drooped and he played with his hands. “Well, I might have been spilling all my guts to Mabel and Time Baby might have been in the next booth and he may or may not have heard everything so now I might have a target on my back?”

She tightened her grip on his shoulders. “Oh Dipper, what have you gotten yourself into?” she sighed.

He cringed. “Honestly, I don’t even know myself.” He laughed. “It’s kind of sad really.”

Pyronica looked at him concerned as she watched his mouth twist into a sour frown. “Hey, it’s okay, I’m sure it’s nothing that we can’t handle, y’know? You’ll be okay.”

Dipper looked up and smiled at her gingerly. “Thanks Py, you’re the best.”

She cooed at him and pinched his cheek. “Sweetie, have you seen yourself? You’re the best.”

They both laughed and continued to do their work. Random chatter filled the space between them as the minutes ticked by. Both of them were lost in their own world once again and barely noticed as the hours flew by.

Before they knew it the bell signaling that it was lunchtime rang. Dipper looked up, surprised. Pyronica had made his worries melt away with their conversations. That was another way that she resembled Mabel. They could both take Dipper’s worries away in a flash. He really liked having Pyronica around as his stand-in sister.

Pyronica stood up and pulled Dipper up with her as she walked by his chair. “C’mon, we’re getting something to eat now.”

Dipper laughed and shook Pyronica’s grip off of him. “Yeah, yeah, I’m coming, hold your horses.”

She huffed at him. “I will most certainly not hold my horses, thank you very much!”

Dipper shook his head at her and looped his arm through her’s as he proceeded to drag her out of the doors. They walked and talked as they went although occasionally someone would bump into Dipper. At first he shrugged it off but he quickly became irritated as it seemed that a good handful of people went out of their way to shoulder him.

“What the heck is wrong with these people? Don’t they know how to stay in their own lane?” Dipper complained to Pyronica.

She thought for a moment before answering. “Hm, I’m sure they do sweetie. I would be careful though, you never know what someone could do to you in the hallway.”

He paled as his brain ran through every single possible thing that someone could do to him. He could be shanked, beaten up, thrown to the ground, and many more things. He was getting caught up in his thoughts again when Pyronica poked his cheek.

“Hey, are you doing okay? You look really out of it,” she said softly.

Dipper bit his lip and nodded at her. “Yeah, I’m okay, just kinda scared, y’know?”

She gave him a shaky smile. “No, yeah, I get it. I would be a little nervous too since you just put a huge target on your back.”

He groaned in response. “You don’t need to remind me about how stupid I am, I know.”

“Aw, I didn’t mean it like that sweetie. I just want you to stay safe is all,” she chuckled.

Dipper nodded at her and let the conversation drop there. They finally made it to the cafeteria and walked through the doors. The first thing that he noticed was Bill was engrossed in talking to Tad about something. Usually he would be looking for Dipper but this time he wasn’t even spared a glance. This observation made an unidentified feeling start brewing in the pit of his stomach but he chose to ignore it.

He turned back to Pyronica and grinned at her as he dragged her to the line. They were serving ready made sandwiches. They actually seemed to be pretty appetizing. They both grabbed their trays and piled on the food as they walked through the line. At the end they grabbed some water for themselves.

Dipper saw that Gideon and Robbie were already sitting and waiting for him so he bid goodbye to Pyronica, giving her a hug. With that they parted ways and Dipper made his way over to his small friend group. Once he sat down, he was bombarded by Robbie.

“Listen kid, I don’t know how you keep fucking up. Everyone on Time Baby’s side is now out to get you and believe me it’s not gonna be pretty,” Robbie stated.

Dipper held his face in his hands and sighed. “Fuck, I know, I know. I just can’t help myself from being dumb.”

Gideon shook his head at the other man. “You really know how to get yourself into trouble, Pines.”

Dipper poked at his food and nodded his head in agreement. The entirety of lunch he was waiting for Bill to come and greet him, maybe to tell him that he was an idiot, but it never came. He couldn’t believe himself when he had the audacity to be disappointed in not interacting with the blonde. Shouldn’t he be concerned about him? Why was he not speaking to him?

Before Dipper knew it lunch had passed by, and so did free time, as well as working with Pyronica. He made it through dinner in a haze and the only thing he was focused on was the fact that Bill hadn’t come up to him the entire day. Was he avoiding him? Had he really fucked up that badly? 

Dipper headed to the shower stalls still absent minded. He worked fairly slowly, stripped like he usually did and entered one of the shower stalls. He turned on the water and let it cascade over his fluffy chestnut locks. He stared at the ground as he worked shampoo into his hair. 

Suddenly there was no light coming from the back of him. Someone had blocked the entrance to the stall. He looked back confused and was met with a man he had never seen wearing a terrifying grin. Dipper’s eyes widened and he felt himself freeze. He prayed and hoped to whatever God out there that this wasn’t going to go the way that he thought it would.

Behind the man there were a few others who were looking at him with a predatory gaze. Dipper choked on his breath and backed himself into the corner of the stall. This couldn’t be happening.

The man who was blocking the doorway started walking towards him and cooed.

“Look at you, so small and scared. Good, you should be,” he growled.

Dipper felt tears prick the corner of his eyes and he tried to blink them away. He dropped down onto the floor because his legs gave out on him. The other man continued walking towards him and caressed Dipper’s face as he squatted down in front of him.

“You look so perfect. You look so delicious. Can’t wait to ruin that pretty little face of yours and make you scream.” His words sent Dipper spiralling into a panic. He didn’t know what to do.

The man slid his hand down Dipper’s face and onto his neck, pressing lightly. “I wonder if you’d be prettier if you couldn’t breathe.”

Dipper let out a strangled sob and he felt hot tears stream down his face. He tried to push the other man away from him, but to no avail. All he did was make the other angry.

“What? Not gonna take it like a good little bitch?” he growled and forced Dipper’s legs apart.

Dipper screamed as he cried. “HELP ME! PLEASE HELP ME! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!”

He was sent into full blown panic and tried desperately to get the hands off of him. He kicked, yelled, and tried everything he could. He tried punching the other man but he was stopped mid punch. He was getting more desperate by the second. His breathing was coming in quick, short bursts and he felt like he was on the verge of a panic attack.

Dipper was pushed onto the ground so that he was laying down and the man positioned himself between his legs. He was sure everything was going to be over. He didn’t want this. He desperately wanted to get away.

“Don’t worry, slut, I’ll make sure it hurts as much as possible,” he snickered.

Dipper sobbed loudly and pleaded with him. “Please, please don’t do this! You don’t need to do th-”

He was cut off when the door to the shower room suddenly slammed open. He could see everyone outside of the stall turn to look at what caused the ruckus. There was a blur of orange and yellow and suddenly two people were on the ground. He sobbed as he recognized that it was Bill. He looked positively furious.

The men that were grouped together recovered from their shock quickly and went after him. Bill dealt blow after blow to the people who were coming at him. He pulled a guard’s baton out from the side of his suit and sent it right into someone’s head. A sickening crack reverberated through the room. 

He swung the bat with a practised ease. There was a murderous glint in his eyes as he sent punch after kick after swing to the people around him. At some point he stepped on someone’s neck as he twisted their arm backwards and broke it. A few people had dealt him hits but none deterred him from fighting. He swung the baton down onto someone’s ribs and Dipper could see the blood start pooling. There was teeth and blood splattered everywhere. Bill was going on a rampage.

The man in front of Dipper was shaking just as much as he was. He took the opportunity to sit back up and curl in on himself. He shoved the other man away from him. Suddenly the man was completely torn away from Dipper.

Bill grabbed him by the hair and threw him down onto the ground. The shower completely drenched him in water. Somewhere along the way someone had knocked the baton from his hands. He looked around and spotted the shower head. He grabbed a hold of it and ripped it off the wall. Bill cackled as he stood over the other man.

Dipper watched Bill in horror. His mind was racing a mile a minute. None of his thoughts were coherent. All he could think about was how Bill was dangerous and how everything around him seemed terrifying. He tried to tear his eyes away from the scene but couldn’t. He was transfixed.

“You know, haha, you know what you just, haha, YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID?!” he boomed.

Bill brought the shower head down with as much force as he could muster, aiming it at the other man’s head. It landed a solid blow to his face and Bill knew that he broke his nose and maybe fractured his skull. Blood gushed down his face.

“YOU TOUCHED MY FUCKING KITTEN!” he roared.

Dipper’s heart raced in his chest. He didn’t know what was going on. He couldn’t think at all. The only thing he was thinking was that he was in danger. Alarm bells kept ringing in his head. He was not safe.

He continued to beat the man’s face in with the shower head. He ignored the cries that were coming from below him. There was blood everywhere. He straightened up and ran a hand through his hair as he saw the other man was no longer moving. His golden locks were now stained with red.

Dipper let out a sob and blocked his head with his arms. “Please don’t hurt me!”

Bill turned around to look at the shaking form in the corner of the stall. He stepped over the body and crouched down to be eye level with Dipper.

He took Dipper’s face into his hands gently and kissed the tears away from his eyes. “I’m not going to hurt you, Sapling. I came here to protect you. I heard that bastard Time Baby was going to pull this shit on you. I’m sorry I couldn’t get here earlier.”

Dipper sniffled and more tears streamed down his face. He gripped Bill’s jumpsuit like it was a lifeline. He tried to say something but everything was coming out as hiccups and sobs. Bill hugged him close and rubbed his back soothingly.

“It’s okay, you’re okay, I’m here now,” he said comfortingly.

Bill put Dipper at an arm’s length and shrugged off his jumpsuit, tying the sleeves around his waist so his pants would stay up. He took off his shirt and told Dipper to raise his arms. Once he did, he slipped the shirt on the other man. It was devastatingly big on him- the shirt reached down to his mid thigh.

“There, now you’re covered,” Bill murmured.

Dipper launched himself onto Bill’s lap and buried his face into his neck. Sobs continued to wrack through his body and he held onto Bill like he would disappear at any time. Bill held him just as fiercely and patted his hair, the other hand snaking around Dipper’s waist.

“Everything is okay, I promise. I’m here for you. I’m not going anywhere. You’re going to be okay. You’re my precious little kitten,” Bill whispered into his ear.

Dipper lifted his head and looked at Bill. The blonde wiped the tears away from his eyes gingerly. He gave him a watery smile and leaned his forehead against his.

“Thank you,” Dipper sighed.


	22. Aftermath

Bill and Dipper made their way back to their cell. Dipper had on a fresh new jumpsuit. He was still shaking slightly. Bill glanced at him and wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulders, pulling him in close. Dipper just snuggled into Bill’s side and willed himself not to cry.

They finally made it back to their joint cell and Dipper sat on his bed. He was refusing to think of the previous events. Bill lifted him up and took a seat on the mattress. He placed Dipper so that they would be facing each other and he gripped the other man’s thighs.

“Hey Kitten, I know you’re not okay right now, but you will be soon. I promise,” Bill said gently as he gave Dipper a short eskimo kiss.

This all sent Dipper tumbling down into tears. He sobbed as he wrapped his arms around Bill’s midsection and buried his face into his neck. He sniffled and felt a burning sensation in his chest as he cried.

“Why does everything bad always have to happen to me?” he wailed.

“It’s not your fault, Sapling. You’re not the one at fault,” Bill whispered.

“Then why does the universe seem to hate me so much?”

Bill wiped his tears away. “Bad things always happen to good people. It’s just the way the world works, I suppose.”

Dipper sobbed again. “I’m so sick of it! I just wanna be left alone!”

“I know, I know, but here you’re never going to be alone. I’ll always be by your side.”

Dipper sucked in a breath. “Why do you even care so much? Why are you even interested in me?”

Bill took a moment before he responded. “Because you seemed too pure to be here. You’re like a fallen angel.”

Dipper paused. “Is that really why?”

Bill pressed a kiss to his temple. “Well, that and you’re cute.”

Despite himself Dipper flushed. Tears were still streaking down his face. “I don’t like you.”

“If you didn’t like me then you wouldn’t let me do the things that I do,” Bill chuckled.

“I let you do the things you do because you have power.”

Bill looked into his eyes. “But you also give me the cutest reactions.”

“That’s because it’s embarrassing!” Dipper exclaimed.

Bill rolled his eyes. “Right and it’s definitely not because you find me attractive.” He placed a kiss on Dipper’s nose and accidentally grazed his lower back as he moved.

Dipper froze up and started crying again. Bill widened his eyes and realized that his touch triggered something.

“Hey, Kitten, what’s wrong? Why are you crying again?” he asked softly.

“Sorry, it’s just I keep remembering what happened!” he cried.

Bill nodded. “It’s fine, it’s not like it’s something that’s instantly forgotten.”

“I was- I was so scared!” Dipper sobbed.

Bill brought up a hand to card through Dipper’s freshly washed locks. “I know, Sapling, I know. It’s okay. You don’t have to be scared anymore.”

Dipper drew in short gasps as he cried. He couldn’t control himself. “What if it happens ag-again?”

Bill growled lowly and hugged him tighter. “It won’t, because I’ll be there to protect you.”

Dipper pulled away and wiped the tears from his eyes as he looked at Bill. “You can’t be with me all the time…” he whispered.

“Watch me.” The look in Bill’s amber eyes were so intense that Dipper couldn’t find it in him to doubt the other man.

“Do you promise?”

“I swear on my entire empire, Kitten.”

Dipper shook his head and sniffled. “I don’t need that.” He held up his pinky. “I just need you to pinky promise. I know it’s dumb and childish but I take it seriously.”

Bill chuckled and kissed the tears away from Dipper’s cheeks, causing the other man to blush scarlet. “Anything for you, Doll.” He hooked his pinky with Dipper’s and tried to let go only to find that Dipper was still holding on.

“No, now you have to seal it with a kiss, like this.” Dipper brought his lips to his hand and waited for Bill to do the same. Once he followed Dipper’s example they let their pinkies go.

Bill wrapped his arm back around Dipper’s waist and pulled him flush against his body. “That wasn’t really a kiss.”

Dipper’s face was still flaming as he rested his chin on Bill’s shoulder and essentially straddled him. “Yes, it was…”

Bill pressed an open mouthed kiss to Dipper’s pulse. “This is closer to what I was thinking of,” he murmured.

Dipper let out a squeak and his face went impossibly red. His heart sped up it’s pace tenfold and his breath caught in his throat.

“O-Oh, okay,” he stuttered out.

Suddenly he was being lifted again and by the end of the movement, he was caged in Bill’s arms and they were both laying down on the bed.

“I can sleep on my own, y’know…” Dipper muttered as he stared into Bill’s eyes.

“You can, but I won’t let you,” Bill chuckled.

Dipper puffed his cheeks out in annoyance. “Why not?”

Bill pulled him in so close that their noses were touching. “Because I like you way too much for that.”

Dipper blushed again and tried to scoot back but was stopped by Bill’s iron grip. “Okay, haha, enough of that.” He raised his hands up and covered Bill’s mouth with both hands. “Time for bed, okay?”

He could feel Bill smirk under his hands and quickly pulled them back when he felt Bill lick him. “Oh God, what the fuck? Why did you do that?”

Bill cackled. “I wanted to see you react.”

“Ugh.” Dipper wiped his hands on Bill’s jumpsuit. “You’re disgusting, go to bed.”

“I’ll go to bed if you give me a reward for saving you,” Bill purred.

“A reward? What the hell could I possibly give you?”

“A kiss,” Bill breathed out and leaned in as close as he could without actually kissing him.

Dipper blushed deeply. “No way am I doing that!”

Bill pouted at him. “Okay, fine, that just means you’re a coward.”

“Exactly, I’m a coward, now go to bed,” Dipper huffed.

Bill glared at him. “I’ll have you know I’m extremely disappointed, but if you insist, I’ll go to bed already.”

Bill closed his eyes and Dipper felt like he had lost something when he couldn’t see the molten gold any longer. He looked at Bill who was illuminated by the moonlight that was streaming in through a small window. The light cascaded onto his hair and created a sort of halo around his head. It was completely beautiful. Dipper studied Bill’s long eyelashes and when he looked closer, he noticed that Bill had a dusting of freckles across his cheeks and nose. Dipper was enchanted.

Bill was certainly beautiful. There was no denying it. Dipper’s eyes flickered down to Bill’s lips and he hesitated. Would it really be so bad giving in just once? Bill had saved him after all and Dipper found himself liking the blonde even more. He was attracted to the dangerous edge that Bill had to him and how all over the place he was. He loved how affectionate Bill was.

Without a second thought, Dipper pressed his lips against Bill’s for a moment before backing away. Bill’s eyes snapped open the second he pulled away and Dipper felt his heart stutter in his chest. He could see so many different things swirling in Bill’s gaze. Dipper held his breath.

“What are you doing stealing a kiss from someone who's sleeping?” Bill murmured.

Dipper tried to get his brain to function. “Oh fuck, uh, sorry, um.”

Bill chuckled lowly and licked his lips. “I think I deserve a little bit of revenge, do I not?”

Dipper gulped and his eyes widened. “No, I think we could maybe, skip revenge?”

“Oh, you’re not getting out of it that easily.” Bill tightened his hold on Dipper’s waist and rolled on top of him. He caged Dipper between his arms.

Dipper felt so small in that moment. Bill was over him and he couldn’t help but feel safe and secure. “I’m not?”

“Definitely not,” Bill breathed out as he leaned down to capture Dipper’s lips.

It was soft and gentle, something that Dipper hadn’t expected from the other man. Dipper’s heart fluttered in his chest and a bundle of nerves coil in his stomach. He ended up closing his eyes. Bill nipped at his bottom lip and Dipper found within himself the courage to tentatively press back against Bill’s lips. He could feel Bill smirking into it. Suddenly he noticed Bill’s tongue glide along the seam of his lips and he gasped.

Bill took the opportunity to slide his tongue into Dipper’s mouth. He was exploring to his heart’s content. He licked the roof of Dipper’s mouth and smirked when he whimpered. He bit Dipper’s bottom lip hard enough to draw blood and a pained gasp escaped the other man’s mouth. Their tongues pushed together in a dance that Bill was leading. He was in full control. Dipper let out a small mewl.

He broke away from Dipper and moved down to his neck, pressing light butterfly kisses to it. Bill could hear Dipper panting and it satisfied him to hear. He reached the juncture of Dipper’s neck and started sucking harshly. Dipper moaned softly at the action. He leaned back to admire his handiwork. There was now a dark purple hickey on Dipper’s neck.

Bill glanced at Dipper’s face and took in how wrecked he already looked. There were tears pooling at the corner of his eyes and a small string of drool coming from his mouth. His chest was heaving and he was gulping in air like he had been deprived of it. Bill wondered why there were tears though. He leaned down and made another hickey at the side of his neck.

He ground their hips together and preened when he heard Dipper whine. He zipped down Dipper’s jumpsuit and pulled his shirt up to expose his milk skin. Bill kissed down from Dipper’s neck and down his chest to his stomach. He reached Dipper’s hip bone when suddenly he could hear Dipper hyperventilating. He looked up and Dipper was crying. His hands were over his face.

Bill got up and immediately went to kiss Dipper’s hands. “Woah, hey, what’s wrong? What happened?”

Dipper sobbed. “So-sorry. I can’t, I-I can’t do this.”

Bill furrowed his eyebrows and moved Dipper’s hands away from his face to kiss away the tears. “It’s okay. That’s okay. I won’t push you further. I know you’re still shaken from what happened earlier.”

Dipper sniffled and nodded. “Tha-thank you.”

Bill pulled Dipper’s shirt down and zipped his jumpsuit back up. He flopped down next to him and wrapped both arms around Dipper once again. He pulled him in close and pet his hair.

“Let’s just go to sleep,” Bill sighed.

Dipper curled in on himself and snuggled closer to Bill.

“Okay… good night…” he said softly.

“Good night, Kitten.”


	23. Fanart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been a while since i made fanart so here

speedpaint is up [here](https://youtu.be/gOqp9bk_i1w)


	24. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fUCK DUDE I NEED TO UPDATE KINGPIN MORE OFTEN LMAO HERE TAKE THIS

Dipper woke up in a haze of warmth. He felt safe. He snuggled deeper into the source of the warmth and sighed. A pair of arms tightened around him and he smiled softly to himself. In that moment of time none of his worries could get to him. Dipper didn’t feel the need to open his eyes. He only wanted to enjoy the current moment in time.

Suddenly the clanging of bars made him jolt as a guard screamed at them to get up. Dipper heard Bill groan and he opened his eyes. He peeked up at Bill from where he was, tucked under his chin. Bill sighed and pressed his face into the top of Dipper’s head.

“Morning, Kitten.”

Dipper hesitated but responded all the same. “Good morning…” His voice was small and quiet.

Bill chuckled and sat up, bringing Dipper into his lap to straddle him. Dipper squeaked and wrapped his arms around Bill’s neck, a blush staining his cheeks.

“Can I get a good morning kiss?” Bill purred.

Dipper gulped and looked away from him, his blush growing darker. “Uh…”

Bill took the opportunity to nip at Dipper’s exposed neck, right where the hickies were. Dipper let out an involuntary whimper and slapped a hand over his mouth in mortification.

Bill licked his neck and pulled back. A smirk was gracing his features. “Are you purposefully teasing me this morning?”

Dipper’s eyes widened and he frantically shook his head. “What? No-no! Of course not.”

Bill gripped Dipper’s thighs. “You’re not? I was sure you were. Now I’m sad,” he sighed. His head drooped in mock sadness.

Dipper eyed him and huffed. “No you’re not. We need to get to breakfast now.”

Bill perked up immediately. “That’s very true, we should go to breakfast.”

He moved to get up and let Dipper slip off of his lap. Before he could fully get up, however, Dipper pulled him down to give him a quick peck on the lips. He didn’t even plan to give in to the kingpin’s request but he desperately wanted more affection from Bill.

“Now you’re definitely teasing me,” Bill growled.

He dove in to capture Dipper’s lips once again, nipping at them gently. Dipper took the signal and parted his lips. Bill pressed his tongue into Dipper’s mouth and took the liberty to explore. He gripped Dipper’s hips and pulled the other man flush against him. Dipper gathered his courage and pushed back against Bill’s tongue with his own. He felt Bill smirk and pull away. Dipper couldn’t help but whine at the loss.

Bill brought up a hand to cup Dipper’s chin and caressed his bottom lip with his thumb, wiping off some drool.

“Aw, Kitten, you’re not playing fair. How do you expect me to control myself when you look this cute?” Bill narrowed his eyes and pressed his thumb hard against Dipper’s swollen lip. “Besides, it’s time to go to breakfast.”

Bill moved to loop an arm around Dipper’s waist and led him down with the other prisoners to the cafeteria. Most of the prisoners that saw them moved out of the way. It was then that Dipper realized how Bill seemed to always be early. They reached the cafeteria fairly soon and Dipper couldn’t help but snuggle into Bill’s side even more out of anxiety as he saw many people turn to look at them.

Bill in response held him tighter and they moved towards the line. They got their trays and Dipper was still amazed when people just let Bill cut them. Today’s breakfast was mini pancake sausages. They were mini sausage links that were covered in pancake batter and then fried. Dipper wasn’t sure he had ever seen anything like it before, but they were similar to corn dogs so he supposed they couldn’t be too bad.

Once they had heaped up their trays with food, Bill led him to the end of the line where they both picked up a carton of milk. Bill looked over to where his gang was sitting and then back down to Dipper. He started leading them both to the table when Dipper stopped him.

“Actually, I want to sit over there.” He pointed over to where Robbie and Gideon were sitting. “With my friends.”

Bill blinked at him. “Sure thing, Pinetree.” He turned back to look at the table where his gang was sitting. “HENCHMANIACS, GET OVER HERE!”

The group looked up at him and immediately made their way over. Dipper smiled at Pyronica. 

“Alright, from now on we’re going to be sitting over there.” Bill jabbed a finger over to where Robbie and Gideon were sitting and they all nodded.

“Sure thing, boss!” Teeth cackled.

They all made their way over to the table and Dipper didn’t miss the way Robbie and Gideon grew more and more nervous. He sighed and apologized to them in his head. It wasn’t his fault that he couldn’t control what Bill did.

They all took their seats around the table and Dipper sat the closest to Robbie and Gideon. However, it took only two seconds for him to be pulled into Bill’s lap. He had to fight the blush down that was forming on his face.

Dipper tried to hide his face in his hands but his stomach growled and he grumpily took his hands away from his face. He picked up a fork and started eating the mini pancake sausages in front of him. Bill was already eating and he was chatting idly with Tad while doing so. There was easy conversation about random things among the kingpin’s group. Robbie and Gideon were eating in a stressed silence. They had no idea what to do.

Dipper turned to them and grimaced. He decided that it would probably be best to strike up a conversation or else they would be silent the entire time. Just when he made his decision, there was a large slam that boomed throughout the whole cafeteria.

Everyone hushed and looked around to see where the commotion was coming from. Dipper looked over and visibly paled when he noticed that Time Baby was sitting calmly eating next to a person whose face was so bloodied and bruised that Dipper couldn’t make out his features. Blood was trickling down onto the table and the man lay there motionless while Time Baby continued to eat calmly. There was blood on his knuckles and he looked like he was gripping his fork just a bit too tightly.

Dipper both heard and felt Bill growl. The vibrations from Bill’s chest ran into his back and he had to fight back unwanted thoughts from sprouting up. He looked up at Bill and saw that his warm amber eyes were ablaze with disgust and unbridled loathing. When he looked back at Time Baby his breath caught in his throat. He was holding Bill’s gaze with his own.

Dipper could practically feel the tension rolling off of them in waves. He crumpled in on himself a little. His heart was racing in his ribcage, threatening to jump out at any second. Fear coiled in his gut and he played with his hands nervously. 

A guard ran up to the table where Time Baby was seated and demanded who had done this. Much like what happened to Bill, there was a chorus of people claiming they had done it. In the end it was another nameless face that was dragged off to serve Time Baby’s punishment.

He made the mistake of continuing to look at the other man. Time Baby’s gaze shifted from Bill’s to Dipper’s. He could have sworn that his heart stopped in that very moment. There was still no emotion in Time Baby’s eyes. It was an endless void of nothing. Dipper leaned into Bill for comfort and he felt Bill tighten his hold around his waist. Time Baby shot him a smile that sent shivers right down his spine. It was sickening. There was no humor or joy behind the smile. The only thing that it stood for was a warning.

Dipper knew then and there that his life was definitely in danger. His mind whirred and raced. Would Bill even be able to protect him? What if he died in this dispute? His heart was racing even faster. He held almost no faith that he would make it out of the whole ordeal unscathed. Bill growled again and moved so that Dipper was blocked from Time Baby’s view.

Dipper stared down at his food and didn’t even register Bill tightening his hold on him again. All he could think about was how wrong everything was going, how messed up his world had gotten. He had to will himself not to have a panic attack right then and there. Suddenly he felt someone grasp his hand and his gaze shot up to meet Pyronica’s. She took hold of his hand and rubbed soothing circles into the back of it.

“Sweetie, I promise nothing is going to happen to you,” she said softly.

Dipper tried to muster up the strength to speak. “But-”

Bill interrupted him. “No buts, Kitten. I said I would protect you and I will. Not even death has the right to take you away from me.”

Dipper didn’t even try to stomp down the warm feelings that bubbled up in his chest. “How can you be so sure?”

Bill grinned and pressed a kiss to Dipper’s throat. “Well that’s cause you’re mine, and nobody takes what’s mine.” He growled lowly. “Nobody.” 

Dipper flushed a light pink and fought down the butterflies that started fluttering in his stomach. He had to physically stop himself from preening at Bill’s claim. There was something about belonging to Bill that made him incredibly happy. It satisfied something within him but he didn’t know what.

“Bill, stop flirting so much, it’s too early in the morning for this,” Tad drawled.

Teeth snickered at Tad. “Let him do what he wants, Taddy. You don’t have to be such a stick in the mud all the damn time.”

Pyronica snorted at that. “Yeah Tad, he’s young and in love.” She sniffed and wiped a fake tear from her eyes. “They grow up so fast…”

Bill rolled his eyes. “Fuck, sometimes I wonder why the hell I put up with you shit bags.”

“Because we’re the best of the best, boss,” Eightball replied.

Bill clicked his tongue. “You got me there, Eight. You guys are some of the few meat sacks who can actually fucking listen to me and get things done.”

The rest of breakfast passed by without a hitch. Dipper managed to include Robbie and Gideon into some of the conversation. They were still stiff and worried about everything but they weren’t as scared as they were before. He hoped that soon they would feel comfortable enough to join in on their own. He didn’t want his friends to always be so scared around the kingpin.

They all finished their breakfast and parted ways. Bill waited for everyone to go before he joined Pyronica and Dipper. He once again looped an arm around Dipper’s waist. Very subtly, every once in a while Bill would glance at Time Baby to ensure the other man wasn’t going to attack right in broad daylight.

Pyronica had her arm through Dipper’s and she led them all to the laundry room. The trio chatted idly as they made their way down the halls. Dipper couldn’t help but lean more into Bill and if Pyronica noticed she didn’t say anything, which he was extremely grateful for. He didn’t need to be outed and embarrassed.

Once they reached the laundry room Dipper prepared to say goodbye to Bill, although he really didn’t want to. He and Pyronica sat down in their usual seats and he expected Bill to try and kiss him goodbye, but instead he was lifted out of the chair and placed into Bill’s lap as he sat down.

“Wait, what? You have to leave, Bill. You have your own job.” Dipper faced Bill and puffed his cheeks out. He was slightly flustered.

Bill kissed his cheek and wrapped his arms around Dipper’s waist in a tight grip. “Who said? I work here now.”

Pyronica chuckled as she folded clothes. “You really do whatever you want. Even though I’m here, you still feel like you have to personally protect him.”

Bill placed his head on top of Dipper’s and watched him as he worked. “I just need a guarantee that he’s safe and the only way I can guarantee his safety is if I’m with him.”

Dipper turned around in Bill’s lap and looped his arms around his neck. There was a heavy blush on his face. “You really are going to great lengths just to keep me safe. I don’t even know what you see in me.”

Bill leaned in and gave Dipper an eskimo kiss. “I see an angel. You’re much too good for this world, Kitten.”

Dipper flushed even more and pouted. “You’re not playing fair. I’m no angel, but thank you for protecting me.”

He gathered his courage once again and leaned in to press his lips against Bill’s. He could feel the other man smirk. Dipper felt a tingle run down his spine as Bill pressed back against him. He opened his mouth and felt Bill’s hot tongue work it’s way in. He mewled slightly and he heard Bill growl lowly. It made him preen, knowing that he had such an effect on Bill. Dipper’s hand found their way into Bill’s golden locks and he gripped a fistful of it.

This only seemed to egg Bill on and the kiss turned hungrier. It felt like Bill was trying to eat him alive. He bit on Dipper’s lips and it was more pleasure than pain. Dipper felt like his limbs were turning into jelly and his thoughts became clouded. All he could think about was Bill’s mouth on his and how good it felt. He wanted more. He wanted to be even closer. He pressed himself flush against Bill and whimpered.

They finally pulled away from each other to breathe. Dipper was panting and Bill was breathing harshly. He leaned in to press their foreheads together. Dipper stared into liquid amber eyes and saw the desire float through them and rage like a wildfire. He felt a sense of pride bubble up in his chest.

He was the one who made that happen. Not anyone else.


	25. Fanart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha yess more bill in his bomber jacket

speedpaint is up [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CbTN3JRY9d0)


	26. Morality

Pyronica sighed at them. She had to fight to keep the blush off of her face “Alright, love birds, that’s enough of that.”

Dipper snapped his head up at Pyronica’s voice and flushed. “Oh my God.” He buried his face into his hands. “Py, I am so sorry! I don’t know what came over me.”

Bill smirked at Pyronica. “I would say I’m sorry but that would make me a liar,” he purred.

Pyronica shoved Bill lightly. “As if that would affect you in any way.”

He grinned at her and rested his head on Dipper’s shoulder. “It would affect my morality!”

Dipper snorted at this. "What morality?” He highly doubted that the blonde had any at all.

Bill growled and playfully nipped Dipper’s ear. “The morality that keeps me from bending you over and fucking you right here,” he whispered.

Dipper turned bright red and started sputtering. “I- wh- uh?”

Pyronica and Bill both shared a laugh. It gave them great joy to see Dipper so flustered.

“Oh my God, Dip, what did he say to you?” she asked.

If anything, that made him flush even deeper. “NOTHING!” He hid his face in his hands once again, shame creeping into his veins.

Bill cackled. “Don’t worry about it, ‘Ronica.”

She huffed and went back to folding the clothes that were in front of her. She didn’t want to bother with dealing with the two of them anymore. She could only hope that Dipper would get any of his work done.

Bill suddenly stood up and took Dipper up with him. “Alright, Kitten, we’re not going to waste our time folding clothes. I’m going to teach you how to defend yourself.”

Dipper stumbled a little getting off of Bill’s lap and shot him a questioning look. “Right here? In the middle of the laundry room?”

Bill peered down at him. “Well, yeah? Where else? What’s the problem?”

Dipper glanced around the room and found that everyone was pointedly avoiding looking at them and sighed. “I guess it’s kinda just weird with all these people here.”

“Don’t worry about them, they don’t matter. Just focus on me.” Bill waved his concerns off like it was nothing.

Dipper rubbed his arm. “Uh, okay I guess.”

Pyronica looked at him and chuckled. “Don’t worry Dipper. No one’s going to be paying attention to you, not if Bill is here.”

Dipper let out a shaky breath. “Right, sure. Let’s get started then?” He tried to calm his nerves. It felt like everyone was watching him but when he looked around again he was met with no stares.

Bill nodded. “Alright, let’s start with the basics. Do you at least know how to throw a punch?”

Dipper nodded.

“Alright, show me.”

He punched the air in front of him and Bill tsked. “You can halfway do it, I guess. You have to turn your fist mid air to get the maximum effect of the punch.”

Dipper furrowed his brows and tried again, this time doing what Bill had told him. “Like that?”

Bill took Dipper’s outstretched fist and kissed his knuckles. “That was perfect, Sapling.”

Dipper flushed at the praise and the gesture. Butterflies were swarming in his stomach. “Thank you...”

“Practice it a few more times just to be sure.”

Dipper did as he was told and practiced enough times that he didn’t make a single error.

Bill straightened up and moved behind him. “Alright, the next thing we’re going to do is hypothetical scenes that could happen.” He slipped his arm around Dipper’s throat and locked Dipper’s wrists in his free hand. “In this situation you can’t use your hands. So what do you do?”

Dipper’s mind raced. “Uh? Try to twist free?” He began twisting around trying to free himself from Bill’s hold.

Bill shook his head. “No. If anything you would only end up hurting yourself.”

Dipper wracked his brain once again. “I would try to stomp on your feet and kick you?”

Bill snorted. “Yeah, actually, that could work. Crush their toes, Pinetree.”

They continued to go through various situations and each time Dipper thought of a new inventive way to get out of it. He surprised Bill many times with his out of the box thinking and his ways of dealing with things. Bill taught Dipper how to throw a right hook and use his weight to his advantage while also teaching him how to roundhouse kick. Dipper actually took in the new information well.

By the time they had gone through ten scenarios and a few more offensive and defensive moves, it was time for lunch. Pyronica got up from her seat and latched onto Dipper’s right arm. Bill snaked his arm around Dipper’s waist and walked on his left. The three of them made their way to the cafeteria.

Suddenly in the middle of the hallway, Bill aggressively knocked into someone and snarled. Dipper turned to look at what happened and instantly paled when he saw Time Baby. Bill gripped Dipper harder and glared at the taller man. 

“Watch where you’re going, you piece of shit, or do you want to end up like the rest of your family?” Bill said coldly.

Time Baby bristled and anger shot through his eyes as fast as a bullet. “Don’t you dare think you can mention them, Cipher. I’m going to deliver you to hell personally right now if you don’t shut the fuck up.”

Bill scoffed. “You think you can control what I can and can’t do? You can go ahead and try, but you’re just going to end up inside out when I’m through with you.”

Dipper gagged at the thought of it. It was completely gruesome. Images of a body laying mangled on the floor flipped through his head. A hollow carcass with organs strewn about on the floor drenched in blood with the skin having turned inside out and placed haphazardly on the body flashed through his mind. He cursed his overactive imagination.

Time Baby narrowed his eyes at Bill. “I’d watch my back if I were you, Cipher.” He leered at Dipper. “Or your new play-thing might disappear on you.”

Bill growled at him. “You even so much as breathe in his direction and I’ll make sure you’re gonna be reunited with your family.”

The conversation ended there and Bill forcefully pulled Dipper and Pyronica along towards the cafeteria. Dipper could clearly tell that Bill was angry. Everyone could sense his murderous intent and quickly let them through the line. 

Today’s lunch was chicken fajitas. Dipper wasn’t sure he trusted them, but got them anyway.

Everyone was already gathered at the table and Dipper was surprised to see that Gideon and Robbie were chatting freely with Teeth and Eightball. When they reached the table Pyronica sat down across from Dipper.

They all stopped their chatter when Bill slammed his tray down on the table with enough force to slightly crack it. Everyone stared at Bill with baited breath. They had no idea what he was going to do next. Bill eased himself onto the seat and clenched his fists tightly while slightly grinding his teeth.

Dipper could only do the one thing he thought would work. He crawled into Bill’s lap and gave him a tight hug but not before pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. He could feel Bill slowly start to relax in his hold and he let out a breath of relief. Honestly, he wasn’t sure how well that could have gone down.

Dipper felt Bill’s arms snake around his waist and pull him flush against his chest.

“He’s not gonna take you away from me, Kitten. Nobody has the right to take what’s mine. Especially that bastard,” Bill growled.

Dipper buried his head into Bill’s neck to hide his blush. The feeling of Bill against him combined with the growl and possessiveness made Dipper buzz. He tried to calm himself down and turned around in Bill’s lap to face the table.

Everyone visibly relaxed and went back to their conversations. Dipper picked up his chicken fajita and took a tentative bite out of it. His eyes widened in surprise when he found that it actually wasn’t bad at all, if only a little under seasoned. He felt Bill rest his head on his right shoulder and he automatically brought the chicken fajita up to Bill’s mouth so he could take a bite.

Bill hesitated slightly in surprise but quickly took a bite. He chuckled to himself as Dipper started swinging his feet like a kid under the table. 

“What’s so funny?” Dipper asked.

Bill took another bite out of the chicken fajita when Dipper brought it back up to his face. “Nothing, Pinetree, you’re just being cute.”

The tips of Dipper’s ears turned red. “What am I even doing?” he mumbled to himself.

“Hm…” Bill squeezed Dipper tight in his grip for a moment before relaxing. “It would be a good idea if you started working out, Sapling. You need to have muscle to defend yourself too, y’know.”

Dipper paused. “You’re right, but where am I gonna work out?”

“There’s a gym and weight lifting room here in the prison. We’ll go there during free time,” Bill responded easily.

The rest of their lunch time went by peacefully with no incidents. Bill and Dipper shared their fajitas. Dipper fed Bill the entire time and Bill didn’t question it. Why look a gift horse in the mouth? When lunch ended they all went their separate ways, except for Tad and Pyronica. They stayed behind with Bill and Dipper.

Once everyone had headed off, Bill led Dipper to the weight room. There were a few inmates scattered about and two guards in the room. None of them paid attention to them as they walked in. They were all too engrossed in their own routines.

Bill tugged Dipper along to where the dumb bells were. “Alright Kitten, we’re gonna start with these. Five pounds should be good. Go ahead and pick up two of them, one for each arm.”

Dipper complied and did as he was instructed. He watched as Bill picked up two thirty pound weights and his eyes widened in shock.

“Set a good pace for yourself. Here, just follow my movements.” Bill began crunching his arms in a pattern and Dipper did the same.

They continued to do that for twenty minutes and moved onto the treadmill. Bill ran on the one beside Dipper and encouraged him to push his limits. Tad and Pyronica worked out with them and cheered Dipper on. Bill showed Dipper how to work various other machines and they agreed to come to the gym every other day so that Dipper could build up his strength. 

The rest of the day passed by without anything of note happening. Free time ended and they had gone back to work in the laundry room. This time Dipper was getting his work done. Dinner went by without a hitch and they served cheese burgers, which Dipper really liked. They were pretty decent. Bill didn’t let Dipper go to the showers alone and went with him to make sure that no one even looked at his Pinetree.

Bill and Dipper made their way back to their cell while drying their wet hair. They chatted idly and, as always, Bill had an arm looped around Dipper’s waist to keep him close. Bill stepped into the cell after Dipper and chuckled when he saw that the brunette had flopped down onto the bed.

“Bill, I’m so sore!” he complained.

Bill settled himself onto the bed next to Dipper and grinned. “You could be even more sore,” he purred.

Dipper flushed and pushed his head away. “Oh God, shut up.”

Bill rolled on top of Dipper and trapped him between his arms. His eyes flickered from Dipper’s eyes to his mouth. “Why don’t you make me?”

Dipper pouted and tugged Bill by the collar, forcing their lips to crash together. Bill smirked and nipped at Dipper’s bottom lip. Dipper got the message and opened his mouth. He felt Bill’s hot tongue against his own and mewled. Bill growled and rolled his hips into Dipper’s, relishing in the way the other man moaned.

They broke away and Bill looked down at Dipper. His face was completely flushed and his eyes were glazed over in lust. There was drool running down the corner of his mouth and he looked completely wrecked. 

Bill gripped Dipper’s hips tight enough to bruise. He leaned down to growl into Dipper’s ear. “I wanna fucking own you. I wanna ruin you.”


	27. Sinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait but i made the smut extra long so here u go its all smut LMAOOOO

Dipper bit his lip to keep himself from letting out any sound. Bill ground his hips down onto Dipper’s and he smirked when Dipper’s back arched.

“Look at you. You’re so pretty. So perfect for me.” Bill dipped his head down to Dipper’s neck and placed open mouthed kisses wherever he could. 

He gripped Dipper’s hand in his own and lifted it up so he could place a kiss on the back. He grinned when Dipper’s face flushed even more. Chuckling, he set Dipper’s hand back down and leaned down to nip his ear. Bill let out a low growl as Dipper let out a needy whine.

He brought his head back up and captured Dipper’s lips in a kiss that was hungry and filled with want. It was sloppy and messy, their teeth clashed together more than once. To Dipper it felt like Bill was trying to take all that he could from him. He rolled his hips up into Bill’s and mewled when he felt a bruising grip on the side of his hip.

“Oh? Looks like my little Kitten is being impatient. We can’t have that, where are your manners?” Bill gripped both sides of Dipper’s hips to keep him from moving and took the zipper to his jumpsuit between his teeth. “We gotta get you undressed first, Sapling.” He took his sweet time unzipping Dipper’s jumpsuit and chuckled when he felt Dipper squirming.

“Please, Bill stop teasing…” Dipper panted.

“Hm… I could, but I won’t. Here, how’s this- I’ll reward you if you do something for me,” Bill purred.

Dipper tried rolling his hips up again to no avail. Bill had him in a steel grip. “Yes, anything, please!”

“Call me Daddy.”

Dipper sputtered, his entire face going red. “Wh-what?”

Bill pulled Dipper’s shirt over his head, completely taking it off. “You heard what I said. Be a good boy for me and call me Daddy.” He then pinched one of Dipper’s nipples causing him to let out a low moan.

Dipper bit his lip and sighed. “Okay, Daddy…” he mumbled.

Bill grinned wickedly. “What was that, Kitten? Can you say that louder?”

“Daddy, please!” Dipper felt his whole face flame and the shame that was swirling in the pit of his stomach only proved to excite him even more.

“See? Was that so hard? Since you’ve been good I’ll have to reward you.” Bill smirked as he bit down on one of Dipper’s nipples. His tongue swirled around the sensitive bud and he rolled the other one between his fingers.

Dipper brought a hand up to his mouth to stifle the noises he was making. Bill continued what he was doing, sucking and pulling whenever he pleased. He moved to press kisses along Dipper’s chest, sometimes creating hickies as he went on his way. He looked up through hooded eyes to see that Dipper was drooling and squirming.

“Fuck, you look so good like that, Sapling. You look like a fucking slut. You’re my personal little slut, aren’t you? My favorite little slut,” Bill crooned.

Dipper felt humiliated by Bill’s words but it only proved to add to the pleasure he was already feeling. He felt like some cheap whore that Bill was going to fuck and he loved it. He wanted Bill to use him like he was just a toy.

“I’m Daddy’s little slut…” Dipper added shyly and he preened when Bill let out a possessive growl.

“Yeah, that’s right. You belong to me, only me.” Bill brought his head back up to Dipper’s neck and grazed the skin with his canines. Suddenly he bit down hard enough to draw blood and Dipper had to muffle the scream that came out of him.

Bill lapped at the wound he just created, savoring the coppery tang of Dipper’s blood. He pressed light kisses into Dipper’s neck to soothe him slightly. His hands were massaging Dipper’s hips to calm him as well. He licked the blood that was forming once again and leaned back to study Dipper’s face. There were tears in his eyes but Bill could feel that Dipper had gotten even harder while he bit him.

“Aw, does my little Sapling like pain? That’s perfect, you’re so good for me. Such a good boy…” Bill stroked Dipper’s cheek and wiped away the tears that were forming.

Dipper was breathing heavily and whined. “Daddy, I need more.”

Bill leaned down to press a chaste kiss against Dipper’s lips. “You have to be patient, Kitten. Don’t wanna get too ahead of ourselves, now do we? Or do you want to rush and get punished?”

Dipper quickly shook his head.

“I need a verbal answer, Sapling.” Bill cupped Dipper’s face and held it in his grip.

“I’ll be patient, Daddy…” Dipper finally managed to say.

Bill chuckled. “Now that’s the answer that I wanted.”

He then began to slip Dipper’s jumpsuit off of him. Dipper closed his legs in embarrassment and Bill clicked his tongue. He put his hands on the inner sides of Dipper’s thighs and pushed them apart. He then seated himself in between Dipper’s legs, rolling their hips together for much needed friction. Dipper arched his back and let out a soft whimper.

Bill began to unzip his own jumpsuit and slipped it off of his shoulders. He took off his shirt swiftly revealing tanned and inked skin. Dipper could feel his throat go dry. He was getting even more excited looking at Bill’s toned body. There was sweat glistening on his abs and Dipper couldn’t help but think of licking it off. He decided that it was exactly what he was going to do. Without thinking anymore he leaned towards Bill and licked up his abs.

Bill let out a groan. “Fuck, Kitten, you trying to rile me up on purpose or what? You’re making me want to take you right here and now.”

Dipper whimpered. “Daddy, please take me right now, I need it!”

Bill rubbed his hands up and down Dipper’s sides, relishing the smooth, milky skin. He leaned down to catch Dipper’s lips with his own once again. The kiss was hot and heavy, filled to the brim with desire. Bill bit down on Dipper’s lip and Dipper took this as a sign to open his mouth, which he did. As soon as he did so Bill’s tongue slipped in and began exploring every inch he could. He was going to be damned if he didn’t take everything from Dipper.

They parted and came up for air, both panting heavily. There was a string of saliva connecting them and Bill smirked. He pressed a kiss to Dipper’s nose and moved to the corner of his mouth. He leaned back to admire his lover. Dipper’s eyes were glazed over with lust, tears pooling at the corners and there was drool coming from his mouth from their kiss. He took deep breaths.

Bill cooed. “Oh my sweet darling, Sapling, you look so pretty like that. You already look completely fucking wrecked. How are you gonna handle me actually fucking you, hm?”

Dipper wanted to respond but the only thing he could do was let out a choked moan. He wanted to be absolutely dominated by this man. He wrapped his legs around Bill’s waist and pressed them together, causing Bill to growl.

Bill quickly untangled Dipper’s legs from around his waist and threw them onto his shoulders. “You better be prepared to be punished for being so impatient, Kitten.”

He settled on peppering kisses up Dipper’s thighs, occasionally biting them. Bill also decided to leave a few hickies as he made his way up. His hands were digging into Dipper’s thighs trying to keep him in place. He finally reached his destination.

Bill licked a stripe up Dipper’s hole and smirked when he felt the other man shudder. He lapped around the sensitive ring of muscle before pushing his tongue in. He could hear Dipper becoming a moaning mess beneath him. Dipper grabbed onto Bill’s hair and pushed his face even more into his hole.

“Daddy! More, please, it’s not enough! Ah!”

Bill ignored his cries and worked even harder. At this point he was fucking Dipper with his tongue. He made sure his sharp canines dragged along the outside of Dipper’s hole, adding to the stimulation. He shoved his tongue in as far as it could go and groaned as Dipper pulled on his hair. Bill decided he could keep eating him out forever if he wanted to, but he wouldn’t be that cruel. Not today at least.

He finally pulled away from Dipper’s hole. He could see Dipper clenching and unclenching which did many things to him. Dipper’s eyes were screwed shut and he was gulping down air like he had been holding his breath the entire time. Bill hummed and pressed an open mouthed kiss to the inside of Dipper’s thigh and bit down harshly causing the other man to let out a scream which was quickly muffled.

Bill let Dipper’s legs down from his shoulders and pressed a thumb against Dipper’s swollen bottom lip. Dipper knew what Bill wanted and opened his mouth. Bill shoved two fingers into his mouth and growled.

“Make them wet for Daddy.” Dipper knew a command when he heard one and immediately started swirling his tongue around Bill’s fingers, coating them in saliva. He sucked on the digits in his mouth. He moaned around them and Bill could feel himself getting even harder.

Suddenly he slipped his fingers out of Dipper’s mouth and brought them to his puckering hole. Bill teased him a little and swirled his fingers around Dipper’s entrance before finally slipping in a single finger. Dipper’s back arched and he had to cover his mouth with both of his hands to prevent any sound from escaping. 

Bill thrusted his finger in and out a few times before adding the second one. He began scissoring Dipper open and he could feel the body below him shaking. He pressed a kiss under Dipper’s eye and licked away the tears that were forming.

“It’s okay, Kitten. Daddy will make you feel good soon,” Bill purred.

He picked up the pace of his thrusting and curled his fingers, trying to find the special bundle of nerves that he knew his Pinetree would cry to. Once he found it, however, Dipper moaned beautifully and gripped his hands onto Bill’s shoulders. Dipper’s hole was greedily sucking in his fingers and he let out a low groan. He finally added a third finger and Dipper was seeing stars.

“‘m close! Please let me cum! Daddy, I want to cum!” Dipper was breathless and begging.

At that moment Bill stilled and slipped his fingers out and Dipper whined at the loss. “Why?” He suddenly felt completely empty. 

He saw Bill bend over the bed and he came back up with a small bottle. Before Dipper could even ask what it was, Bill uncapped the bottle and squeezed the content onto his hand. He coated his member with the lube and lined himself up with Dipper’s entrance.

All in one thrust he buried himself to the hilt and he let out a hiss. “Fuck, Sapling, you’re so tight.”

Dipper let out a choked sob as he tried to get used to the feeling of being filled. He let his breathing even out before he pushed back against Bill to signify that he was ready. Bill slowly pulled out and then thrusted back in to test where Dipper’s sensitivity and pain level was. It hurt him to go this slow but he didn’t want to hurt his Pinetree.

“Please, faster! I’m not made out of glass, you’re not going to break me. I want Daddy to fuck me!” Dipper was getting desperate. It felt like Bill was teasing him on purpose.

“Fuck, you’re gonna regret saying that. I’m gonna fuck you till you can’t walk. Gonna fuck you till you can’t do anything but scream.” Bill snarled as he picked up an incredibly fast pace. He was slamming into Dipper over and over.

He angled his hips so that he was thrusting into Dipper’s prostate. This had the younger man clinging onto him and biting down on his shoulder to keep quiet. Bill relished in the pain that Dipper was bringing him. He licked his lips as he thrusted into Dipper’s tight heat.

“More! Harder! Want you to mark me up! Own me!” Dipper was practically sobbing at this point.

Bill grunted and let out a breathless laugh. He picked up the pace once again. This time he was sure that with every thrust he was bruising Dipper. “You want to belong to me that badly? Do you wanna be mine? My personal little slut? My personal little cum dump?” He smacked Dipper’s ass and relished in the whimper that left him.

“Yes! I’m your whore. I wanna be yours, only yours,” Dipper sobbed.

Bill smirked as he kept thrusting at his brutal pace. “Fuck yes. You’re so perfect for me. Such a good little bitch. You’re mine, no one else can touch you like this. I’m the only one who can make you cum. Do you hear me, slut?”

Dipper nodded briefly; he could only focus on the feeling of Bill hitting his prostate dead on and nothing else. He was completely blissed out. Bill continued to fuck into him ruthlessly and tugged his head up by his hair.

“I asked you a question, Kitten. I expect an answer,” he growled.

Dipper choked on a moan. “Yes, belong... ngh... to you! Only you…” 

Bill grinned and pressed a kiss to Dipper’s forehead. He moved down to Dipper’s neck and assaulted it with bites, kisses and hickies. He threw one of Dipper’s legs up over his shoulder and groaned at the new angle. He could now thrust even deeper into the brunette. Dipper mewled at the new position and his mind was a clouded haze of pleasure. He couldn’t think of anything but what was happening to him.

“Daddy, ‘m gonna cum! I wanna cum!” Dipper was openly weeping with pleasure. He reached down to stroke his neglected cock but his hand was slapped away by Bill.

“No touching yourself. You’re gonna cum on my dick and nothing else,” Bill snarled.

Bill’s hips began to stutter as he neared his own release. He could feel Dipper clenching around him. He pounded into Dipper’s prostate a few more times until Dipper came. His cum stained both of their bare chests. He convulsed as Bill kept pounding into him.

“Fuck, Kitten, I’m gonna fill you with my cum, fuck.” Bill’s pace became erratic as he chased his own pleasure. He didn’t register any of Dipper’s overstimulated sobbing. 

With one final thrust he came inside of Dipper, filling him to the brim with cum. He panted heavily and let himself ride out his orgasm. He lazily thrusted, milking whatever he had left in him before he completely pulled out. Cum dribbled out of Dipper’s ass and he had to stop the possessive thoughts that took over him.

Dipper was breathing equally as hard if not more so and his eyes were closed. Bill stroked Dipper’s hair as he let himself come down from his high.

“Are you alright, Sapling?” he asked gently.

Dipper didn’t think he could speak so he simply hummed. He was too tired to even open his eyes. He was lulled to sleep by the hand that stroked his head and sweet nothings whispered into his ear. Dipper was completely blissed out.


	28. End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME

Hi everyone, sorry this isn't an update. I've been thinking about this for a while and I've decided that I'm actually going to drop Kingpin. I won't be updating anymore. I'm sorry I know that there's a lot of people that love this story including my dear friend Becca. I just kinda don't really like the way I wrote this story anymore and the plot kinda went off the rails from what I originally planned. And I don't really like writing this story anymore. This is actually the first fanfiction I have ever written and I'm glad it's gotten so much support! But considering it's my first there are definitely many flaws that I just can't overlook anymore now that I've improved my writing and everything.

I'll tell you guys what I did plan for the story so you guys can have closure. What was supposed to happen was Time Baby and Bill were supposed to start a huge fight in the prison that would end in a shoot out with both Bill and Time Baby dying. Dipper was supposed to be the one to kill Time Baby and he would then take over Bill's role as kingpin. Pyronica and Tad were to show him the ropes of it all. At the end, Bill was to be revealed that he didn't actually die and come back to break Dipper and his crew out of prison and they were supposed to go on the run. It was going to lead to a sequel but that's not happening anymore.

I might reuse this idea in the future for another pairing or maybe even rewrite this whole thing who knows. We'll see what the future holds. But I'm sorry to everyone I let down by doing this. I hope you guys can understand where I'm coming from. Thank you to everyone who has read and continued to support this story! I love you all so much!

From your favorite polar bear, Rilti.


End file.
